


Salvation

by boyfriendswithchesttattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswithchesttattoos/pseuds/boyfriendswithchesttattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been a problem child since the day his mum passed when he was 12. Causing ruckus, throwing wild parties, and sleeping around. All of it always declared on the front page of every tabloid imaginable. His father is sick of it and decides to handle the problem in the best way he knows how. Find something to distract his son. And that something comes in the form of Laura Ebner, a girl applying for a scholarship at Foxmont Prep. Laura has been abused by her father since her mum died when she was four and sees this school as he only escape, but Kevin Horan doesn’t know that. He just sees her as someone for his son to fuck. Soon enough its done and Laura Ebner has been bought from her father and is being shipped off to the Horan house school to masquerade as a simple scholarship girl who has been given the honour of living with the gracious Horan family. What happens when salvation turns into a nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kevin Horan was one of the world’s richest men. He owned Horan Incorporated, one of the leading suppliers of the U.K and Ireland’s power and one of the leading pioneers in the renewable energy front. He had several houses worldwide, his own plane, a yacht, and a submarine. He’d pushed the company even further since his father had died 20 years ago.  Bringing it from the brink of bankruptcy to back on top and leading the world towards the future.

            So how on earth did he get stuck looking over scholarship applications for his son’s prep school? Kevin sighed and ran his large hands through his short salt and pepper hair. Just because he was on the board and donated the most didn’t mean he wanted to get stuck picking which underprivileged brat got to attend Foxmont Prep this year. He wouldn’t even _have_ to donate so much if his son would just reign in his behaviour. Kevin sighed as he thought back to the meeting a month ago where they’d decided they would not only let a scholarship kid in, but also let them stay in one of the board member’s houses.

            _Fucking Tomlinson_. He thought as he remembered Archibald Tomlinson’s smug face as he suggested the stupid idea. Of course he could see the benefit to allowing a student to live in one of their homes, it would open up the application process to those who lived further away. But this meant that one of them actually had to accept some poor brat into their homes. It wouldn’t be for free of course, they’d have to work as a maid or something, but Kevin knew who would get stuck with the first student. Him.  He sighed again.

            His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at his door. Glancing at his watch and knowing whom it would be, he rolled his eyes and prepared himself for his evening to get even worse than it had been previously. He stood up and stretched slightly, allowing his muscles that had been hunched over far too long.

            “Come in.” he called out and the door swung open and two people came through it. First was Kevin’s loyal butler, Lionel. Lionel had been with the Horans for over 30 years. Kevin suspected he’d die before he retired. Lionel was old with the receding white hairline and the classic butler garb on. People liked to joke that he’d stepped right out of one of those old murder novels where the butler was _always_ a suspect, but Kevin had never met anyone as reliable as Lionel and he was very thankful for that.

            The second person was Kevin’s son, Niall. Niall was 17, about to start Year 12 at Foxmont, and Kevin Horan’s biggest liability. A day hadn’t gone by since the boy was 15 where he wasn’t causing some sort of issue for him, whether it was fucking some random and letting her waltz out the front door to hundreds of paparazzi or causing a scene at a gala or coming home drunk of his ass every night. He was too much trouble and he was ruining Kevin’s image.

            “Hey pops.” Niall blurted out with a smirk creeping across his face. Niall was very like Kevin in his looks. Younger of course but there was still a marked resemblance in his face and the boy was only slightly taller than his father. The only real difference was in the boy’s eyes. Where his father’s were brown, Niall’s were a vibrant blue, a blue Kevin had only ever seen in his wife’s eyes. Niall had also inherited Kevin’s brown hair but stubbornly kept dying it the same shade of blonde his mother’s had been.

            “He just got home sir.” Lionel supplied. “Followed.” Niall visibly rolled his eyes at Lionel’s annoyed comment. Kevin glared at his son.

            “Followed? By paps again Niall?” Kevin tried to hide the anger in his tone.

            “Ah well you know those fuckers. Can’t really avoid them.” Niall’s smirk remained stupidly plastered to his face.

            “Do you even try Niall?” Kevin’s voice was seething with his anger. It would be all over the papers again tomorrow. He could see it now: _Another Night of Partying for Horan Heir_. Honestly he’d hoped they’d stop caring, but the public showed no signs of stopping especially with the rumours Kevin was planning on running for a government position.

            “Well now that you mention it, no.” the boy chuckled lightly. “Oops.” Kevin turned away from his son and gripped the edge of his desk, his knuckles turning white.  He couldn’t let this turn into another screaming match.

            “I suppose I should be happy there wasn’t a girl.” He said to his paperweight trying to calm himself down.

            “Oh there was dad, don’t worry but Ol’ Loyal over there spoiled the fun and sent her away.” Kevin couldn’t believe how casually his son was discussing this. Night after night he had to deal with his son pulling in scandal after scandal, being looked down on by the rest of the community all because his son couldn’t control himself.

            “Is this all a fucking game to you son?”

            “Oh dad, you know me better than that. You know it’s more than a game.” Niall’s voice had changed from joking to cold, his blue eyes turning icy, like his mother’s used to do when she was angry.

            “Really son? Is it? Because it doesn’t seem like it when all you do is fuck girls and get drunk oh and lets not forget throw away your schooling.” Kevin had lost it; his son always did this to him, pushing him to the edge.

            “Throw away my schooling is that what we call straight A’s now a days dad?”

            “They’re only so high because no one in that fucking school would dare fail you with me so high up on the board.”

            “Pleas you’re not that fucking important dad. I do earn somethings _myself._

            “Do you? I don’t see you driving around in cars you own! Wasting _your_ money on booze and girls who you’ll never see again!!”

            “Is that really how we’re gonna play it dad?” Kevin wanted to haul off and whack his insolent son while he just stood there coolly.

            “I’m fucking raising this company for you to take over and all you can do is throw it back in my face?!” he paused. “Would your mother-“ Niall snapped.

            “NO YOU DON’T GET TO BRING HER UP YOU FUCKING CUNT!! YOU CAN’T DISRESPECT HER MEMORY LIKE THAT!!!” Kevin preferred this, the yelling to the cool calculated arguing. At least here he could get out his anger at his son.

            “DON’T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!” Kevin screamed back in his son’s face. Niall scoffed.

            “PLEASE AS IF THIS WASN’T WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED THE WHOLE TIME!! EVEN FUCKING LIONEL KNOWS YOU LIKE IT BETTER WHEN WE YELL AT EACH OTHER!!” Niall moved closer to his father. He smelled like vodka and sweat. His eyes were blazing as he confronted his father. “YOU ONLY FUCKING CARE BECAUSE I’M FUCKING UP YOUR IMAGE! IF WE WERE ACTUALLY NORMAL YOU WOULDN’T GIVE TWO SHITS!”

            “WELL MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T GO OUT AND THROW AWAY ALL I’M GIVING YOU I WOULDN’T HAVE TO CARE!” Niall laughed loudly and put his tongue between his teeth, amused.

            “Don’t fucking act like you care. You haven’t cared since she died!!” With that Niall turned around and stormed out of the room, narrowly avoiding crashing into Lionel on his way out.

            It was silent for a while. Kevin had almost forgotten Lionel was even standing there. He felt ashamed that his butler had witnessed him lose his cool again. And all over his son. A son he should be able to control. He was just so frustrating and he never listened.

            “Sorry you had to see that Lionel.” Kevin said as he walked over to his scotch bottle and poured himself some in a glass, sighing as he swirled it around.

            “It’s nothing sir. I understand how the boy can be irksome. I honestly wouldn’t begrudge you for slapping him.” Kevin’s mouth quirked up at the corners. Lionel could always read him well.

            “That’d probably just make the little shit even angrier. What we need is something to distract him….” Kevin’s hand ran through his hair again. Something to distract Niall or at least keep him contained an in house. Lionel wandered over to his desk and glanced down at the scholarship forms.

            “Forgive me for suggesting this sir, but couldn’t that something be a someone.” Lionel held up a file and Kevin rushed over to take it, his heart racing at what Lionel was proposing. Using the scholarship program to his benefit, picking someone who could serve as his son’s distraction. He was unsure whether he should hug the butler or clap him on the back. It was brilliant.

            Staring down at the file he couldn’t believe it, it was all too perfect. The girl was smart, really smart. She probably could have gotten in on her own if she didn’t live so far away from the school. And she was pretty too. Probably someone his son would be attracted to. It was perfect.

            “Laura Ebner.” He tested out over his tongue. Yes it could work. The girl’s father was apparently unemployed, probably a drunk. It would be easy to persuade him to give up his daughter with enough money. And the girl would stay quiet with the prospect of a better life dangled in front of her face. She’s obviously desperate, according to the folder its her third year applying to Foxmont. It was almost too perfect.

            “Brilliant Lionel, really inspired.” Lionel smiled acceptingly, nodding his head in agreement and he reached down to gather up the other files.

            “Shall I call the remainder of the school board sir? So you can inform them of your decision?” Lionel was wearing the smug smile he always wore whenever Kevin gave his approval to one of his ideas, especially the more dastardly ones.

            “Yes…No first call Jacobsen, he’ll need to draw up some papers to get this girl in our possession of course. Then the board. They won’t ask any questions, me being their biggest member and all that. Probably won’t even suspect.” Lionel nodded and left the study with the files in hand. Kevin’s lawyer was very familiar with Kevin and the type of dealings he did, not all of which were legal. This would be no big deal to handle. All they needed to do was ensure the girl’s father wouldn’t talk and make sure the Horan family would have full control over the girl.

            As he placed the file down on his desk he thought back to what Niall had said about him disrespecting his late wife’s memory. He shuddered when he thought of his wife sitting in the armchair across from him watching him make this plan to _buy_ a teenage girl. But she wasn’t here anymore and he needed something to control his son. If all his kid wanted was a fuck this girl would certainly fit the bill.

            “Jacobsen can be here in 20 minutes sir.” Lionel said poking his head in, disrupting Kevin’s thoughts. The butler’s face changed from the empty expression he typically wore to one of disapproval. “and your _son_ is trashing his room. _Again._ ” Kevin sighed this was what needed handling and hopefully this girl would be the way to handle it.

            “Just leave it for now Lionel. He leaves for his trip with Tomlinson’s boy in a few days. His room will be Laura’s first task when she gets here.” Lionel nodded and retracted his head from the room. Kevin stared down at the file again.

            “Prepare for a life change, Miss Ebner.”


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn Michaels pushed her cart slow as possible down the last aisle of books. It was closing time in the library and she was postponing having to close it as long as possible. As she grabbed her last book she allowed herself a glance back at the library’s only other occupant. The girl had pale skin and wavy brown hair. She was currently curled up with a copy of  _Insurgent_  and rapidly flipping through its pages, obviously too entranced to notice the library around her was closing. She wore dark jeans and worn jumper that showed holes in the sleeves. She was as much a constant in the library as Evelyn was. Her name was Laura Ebner.

Evelyn watched for another second as the girl turned another page in her book before turning back to her task and putting away the last book. She wondered if Laura would accept another invitation to dinner back at Evelyn’s house tonight? Her fiancé didn’t mind, in fact he loved Laura. But Laura would probably turn her down, she didn’t like the charity and she’d already been over the night before. She sighed as she stared down at the now empty cart, she didn’t want to turn the girl out. It was far too early for her house to be safe yet.

            Not knowing what else to do, she rolled the cart back behind the front desk and walked over to the entranced girl. Too worried of touching some unseen injury she cleared her throat instead. The girl jumped and quickly closed her book, sitting up quickly, eyes wide. Then she saw it was Evelyn and she relaxed slightly and chuckled. Evelyn’s heart twinged with pity for the poor girl.

            “Oh hi Miss. Michaels. I guess I lost track of time again.” Laura blushed as she shoved her book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder while she stood up.

            “That’s perfectly alright dear. You know I’d probably let you lock up if I was allowed.” They both exchanged small smiles, “Are sure you don’t want that job here dear? You’d be a natural.” Laura smiled but shook her head for the 50th time.

            “No, thanks for the offer though. My d-I mean I should really be focusing on school and career choices. Plus I’m supposed to hear back from Foxmont any day now.” Evelyn felt her stomach twist as she could only imagine what the rest of that sentence would have sounded like. Probably something along the lines of her father not liking her earning money while he isn’t. But the librarian smiled and nodded.

            “I keep forgetting about that. You’re sure to get in. You’ve got to be one of their best scholarship applicants.” The girl smiled and blushed pushing her hair back behind her ear while the librarian went around checking that everything was locked up.

            “I doubt it. There are applicants from all over the country. And our school isn’t exactly number one in academics.”

            “Because those rich prats all got in with their academic scores.” Laura laughed.

            “Well  _I_  need good academics and I hear you have to know someone. I don’t exactly know any rich guys.”  Evelyn gave her a small smile as they walked out the library’s front doors. She really hoped Laura would get in. It would be so good for her and open up so many opportunities. It would rescue her from this horrible hand she’d been dealt after her mother had died when she was four.

            When she finished locking up the library she turned around to face Laura. Laura looked so small and fragile, Evelyn couldn’t believe she was about to walk off towards her car and let this poor girl walk home to be greeted by the monster she had to live with at home.

            That was what she hated about this small town. Everyone cared far too much about “not upsetting the balance” to do anything to help this poor girl. Even the town’s social worker, Katy Oculi, had advised Evelyn against reporting Vernon Ebner as they had no proof and all it would do is upset Vernon and his friends and make Evelyn and her fiancé a target. Not to mention it would endanger Laura even more if nothing happened.

            “Well I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow then. Maybe you can help out a little at the library, just to give you something to do.” The girl smiled.

            “I’d love to but I actually have a day out planned with Kingsley tomorrow.” Evelyn smiled understandingly. Kingsley was Laura’s best friend. He was very loyal and had stood by the girl since preschool. She was just glad Laura had something else to do with her holiday than barricade herself in the library.

            “That sounds lovely. Well I’ll see you around then dear. And don’t forget I’m always here if you need me.” Laura nodded and raised her hand in farewell as Evelyn walked to her car. After she had gotten in her car and drove off Laura turned around and began the half hour walk home from the library.

            She had always been scared on these walks in the dark, but they were at least better than what she had to face at home. Besides the likelihood that she would be assaulted was greater in her own home than on the tiny streets of Raywyn. Raywyn was a small town with a small population but a lot of drama. Almost everyone knew everything about everybody. Well almost everything, no one knew what Laura’s dad had done to her when she was little. Not even Kingsley knew that. It was hard living in a town like that because you knew everyone knew your dad was beating you but no one did shit about it for the sake of keeping the town in order. She felt sick just thinking about it.

            That’s why she needed to get out. She  _needed_  Foxmont more than anything in the world. Even if the people there shunned her for being poor and she wasn’t as smart as they were, she needed to escape this hell and be saved. Or she feared she would soon break.

            “Oi, Laura!” Laura was momentarily frightened by the sudden shout, but just rolled her eyes when she realised it was Caleb Wittens, a boy in her year who she’d slapped after he’d called her a slag in year 9. He had stopped being so harsh after that, but they never interacted outside of that. She had no idea what he could want.  “Walking home from the library again?”

            “No I’m walking home from my summer house in Spain.” She responded sarcastically, wishing he’d just leave.

            “Oooo so cold.”

            “Well why don’t you go somewhere warmer?” Laura began walking faster; she may not like her father but at least she had her own room to close everyone else out of.

            “Wanna go somewhere warmer together?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Laura had to stop herself from laughing out loud in case he was being serious.

            “Um no thanks. I’m good.” She walked a little faster so that it was more like a jog now. He kept up with her though and Laura was suddenly very glad her house was only a few minutes away. “What the fuck do you want Caleb?” Caleb shrugged.

            “I don’t know just making conversation. Why are you allowed to be so choosy? Its not like you have many friends anyway.” Caleb shot back, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

            “You make really shitty conversation.” The comment about her lack of friends stung more than she’d prefer to let on. “If you’re here to taunt me I’m not in the fucking mood.”

            “I can tell. I just saw you walking home and I don’t know I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Laura shot a suspicious glance over at Caleb and swore she saw  _blush_ color his brown cheeks _._  Caleb Wittens, the tall, muscular “bad boy” was blushing? This had to be some kind of joke. She shook her head; glad to see her house was only a few more minutes away.

            “Do you ever think clearly?” Caleb gave her a small smile.

            “Guess not.” It was silent for a few moments and Laura let her eyes travel over the boy while he stared at the ground. He finally fit in his leather jacket he wore all the time, and it fit  _well._ His brown curls were just long enough to bounce as he walked.              “Would you tutor me?” Laura stopped dead in her tracks, her thoughts interrupted, as she realized what he had just asked.

            “Would I what?”

 “Tutor me? In like school stuff?” he asked nervously, as if afraid she was going to explode on him. After all he hadn’t exactly been the best to her these past few years. “I know that I don’t deserve it after how I’ve treated you. And I’d go to anyone else…only because I’ve been a dick not because you aren’t smart or anything, I just know you hate me. But my mum said I can’t skate through life on street credit and I need to get my grades up and you’re…”

            “I’ll do it.” Laura said, she couldn’t watch him stutter on any longer.

            “Really? Are you sure?”

            “Well if it will keep you out of any McDonald’s in the future, of course. I can’t run into you when I’m buying a burger mid exams week!” He cracked a small smile

“That’s great! What should I pay you? Actually I should probably talk with my mum about payment because she’s the one that’s been riding my arse about getting a tutor and I don’t exactly work.” Caleb looked down at the ground and began running his trainers in a circle in the dirt.

            “Caleb, don’t worry about pay. Like I said, keeping you away from fast food service is all I need.” Laura started walking again slower this time and allowed Caleb to walk beside her.

            “Well I owe you something for doing this. Its not like I’m one of your best friends.”

            “You make it sound like I have more than one friend,” she spoke softer than she had before, trying not to ruin the atmosphere.

            “Yeah you have two now!” Caleb bumped into her shoulder as he spoke. “Well maybe one and a half, I think I have yet to earn full friendship.” Laura rolled her eyes.

            “Don’t get greedy, you’re barely quarter friend material.” Caleb put his hand over his heart, causing Laura to giggle.

            “You wound me madam!” Laura gave him a gentle shove and shook her head. She suddenly they were right in front of her house. She fought to keep the smile on her face as she tried not to think about what was inside. Caleb seemed to notice the change in mood and bit his lip nervously.

            “Well thanks for the walk. You’re different from the Caleb I remember.”

            “Is that a good thing?” Caleb asked nervously, his eyes darting back and forth from the house to her, both of them knowing what went on behind that door.

            “I think so.” She shrugged not knowing what else to say. She turned and went to go unlock her door.

            “Laura,” Caleb said again, Laura turned back around, “if you ever nee-want to come over mine for dinner or something, you can. My mum would love to have you.” Laura gave him a small smile and felt warmth rush to her face.

            “Thanks Caleb,  I’ll remember that.” She doubted she’d ever take him up on it but she’d certainly remember. The boy nodded and turned away. He turned back around quickly to wave and Laura watched his back until she couldn’t see him anymore.

            “What the fuck are you doing out here?” Laura jumped and turned around to see her father standing over her in the doorway of her home. He was a tall man with a pile of black hair atop his head and gray eyes that had been dimmed by alcohol over the years. His hair was greasy and his white t-shirt had coffee stains on it. She could smell the alcohol on him and had to stop herself from gagging. He always hated it when she gagged. “Who was that boy?”

            “I-I-Hes a friend. From school. We were just talking.” She stuttered out and tried to slip past her father into the house. But he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her with him instead.

            “You don’t have friends.” He said cruelly as he threw her roughly into the kitchen.

            “Thanks for noticing dad.” He glared at her and she inched back a little. Making him laugh cruelly. He stepped towards her again until only a few inches of space separated them and his face loomed over hers.

            “Being smart now are we?” he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her forward so that her face was millimeters from his. His hot breath wafted in her face and she resisted the strong urge to struggle. Struggling only made it worse. “You know how I hate when you get smart with me.”

            “Daddy please. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Laura begged as her father’s grip tightened on her arm. Just saying “daddy” made her feel sick to her stomach, but it was the surest way to avoid injury-well too much injury. He gave a half smile and backed away from her a little bit, stroking her cheek with his hand gently. She wanted to scream, bite his hand, tell him to go the fuck away, but she stayed silent.

            “That’s it your daddy’s pretty little girl aren’t you? Now tell me who that boy was Laura, you know how daddy feels about boys.” Laura gulped nervously. She hated this, she hated it so much, she hated how her father could go from angry to creepy in .04 seconds. Hated how he still talked to her like she was  _his_  even though he hadn’t touched her that way in years.

            “It was Caleb Wittens. He wanted to ask me about schoolwork.” Laura moved her head the smallest amount so that her father’s hand no longer touched her, but he noticed and roughly grabbed her chin and turned it towards him; holding it steady so that she was looking right into his bloodshot eyes.

            “Ah ah ah look at daddy when he speaks to you.”

            “Daddy please, I swear nothing happened-,” she gasped as she received a quick slap to the face.

            “Did I ask you that?” he growled out. Laura shook her head silently. He smiled again. “Good girl.” He cooed at her. Then he threw her harshly onto the old, cracked linoleum floor. “Wittens huh? Well wait to he sees what a little fuck up you are.” Laura hid behind her hair and glared at the floor, shooting every expletive she knew at her father silently in her head. She hated him more than she hated all the pricks at school. This was why she needed to get away. This was why she needed Foxmont. She needed salvation from the hell that was her life. When a shadow fell over her she looked up to be greeted by her father towering over her.

            “Unfortunately we both know Daddy has a little rule about you and boys don’t we?” Laura cringed slightly having actually forgotten the rule. The rule was no boys, except Kingsley but he didn’t count for some odd reason. Even though that part had stopped he still acted like it hadn’t.

            “Daddy I was-he was just talking I swear. He didn’t touch me. I didn’t touch him. I’ll tell him to go away next time I promise Daddy.” He shook his head and advanced towards her and Laura launched herself under him as she had countless times before hoping to escape.

 

 

            Laura woke up the next morning aching all over. She hadn’t managed to escape to her room and had suffered the consequences. Not only for her interaction with Caleb but also her attempted escape. Her sides both hurt and she could see the bruising on her arms and knew there would be some on her stomach as well. Everywhere but her face hurt like hell. He never touched her face, except for slaps.

            She groaned and rolled over in her tiny bed, which was in her tiny bedroom. On her bedside table she kept the brochure from Foxmont she’d received for getting the scholarship application. She looked at it every night to remind herself that there was hope. And the acceptance rate was even higher for college level students. So she had even more of a chance now.

            Life hadn’t always been this way. It had been your typical family environment until her mum died when Laura was 4. Then her dad had started drinking and then he’d started beating her and then when she was 6 then the other stuff started. The only good thing that happened to her since then was he stopped with that when she turned 13 or 14 regressing to the beating.

            She sighed as she sat up, wondering for the millionth time what had flipped in her father to make him this way. She shook her head as she placed her feet on the floor of her room, shivering slightly as her feet made contact with the cold flooring, preferring not to dwell on something she couldn’t answer.

            Laura wandered over to the mirror and gingerly slipped her pajama shirt up to examine her stomach. It was covered in bruising, both old and new. The newest one was on her right side from where her father had kicked her the night before. She wasn’t sure there was an area of her middle that wasn’t bruised at this point. She winced as she tested out the finger bruises on her arms, they hurt more than she expected.

            Wandering over to her closet, selecting a white jumper to throw over it along with a pair light blue highwasted shorts that were lose enough on her not to disturb her bruises too harshly but still fit. Her brown hair was a mess, probably from the nightmares she’d had the night before, so she put it in a simple side braid and grabbed a pair of boots. She quietly opened her door and stepped outside her room.

            Careful to not even breath too loud she listened and was thankful to hear her father’s loud snores echoing from his bedroom. Laura set her shoes down, wincing as pain shot out from her abdomen, and proceeded toward the bathroom. Once inside she quickly brushed her teeth and checked to make sure her face wasn’t bruised from the slap. Luckily it wasn’t so she could avoid the arduous process of trying to cover up a bruise.

            Grabbing her boots again she tiptoed down the stairs. It was a slow process because one was never sure which steps would creak so it was best to just go as slow as possible. Her father wasn’t exactly what she’d term a light sleeper but she didn’t want to risk it. Once she reached the landing she glanced towards the kitchen as she slipped her boots on, debating whether or not to grab breakfast.

            Breakfast would only keep her in this house longer but she needed something to start her metabolism working. So she walked over to the fridge, opened it and silently examined its contents. Spotting an apple she grabbed that and shut the fridge. Then she grabbed her bag from by the door and slung it over her shoulder. After scribbling a quick note to her dad about her day out with Kingsley she finally opened the door.

            Just as she expected Kingsley was waiting for her on her street corner, smoking a cigarette and sipping coffee. Kingsley had been her friend since she was 5 and she was so glad for him. He knew about what her dad did and tried to help her as much as possible. He’d reported her dad to the school multiple times, but when the school counselor was your dad’s drinking buddy nothing got done. She wasn’t sure why Kingsley had decided to be friends with her; he could have been popular if he wanted. He good at football and all the girls loved him with his dark skin and bad boy attitude. But here he was sitting on a street corner with a Killers shirt on and a cigarette in his mouth waiting for Laura to show up.

Laura coughed extra loudly to express her dislike for his bad habit. Kingsley turned around, probably to give her an earful about how it was his body and he’d do whatever he bloody pleased, but just broke out into a smile instead.

            “Twat.”

            “See if you’re still saying that when you get cancer” Laura sat down next to him and glanced at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and pulled another coffee cup out from beside him.

            “You’re such a spoiled little bitch you know that.” He said as she happily accepted the cup and took a sip of her tea.

            “Oh c’mon Kings you know you love me.”

            “No I think we both know I only hang out with you so I can train for my future in therapy.” Laura rolled her eyes and bumped Kingsley in the side lightly. She liked that about him, he could joke about it and make it seem less real, but he could also be there when she needed him to be. He was her rock.

            “Wanker.” Kingsley gasped and put his hand over his heart.

            “I am hurt.” Laura just stared at him over the lid of her tea and waited until he dropped his over dramatic pose. Then she took out her apple and bit into it.

            “Is that all you’re eating?” Kingsley asked suspiciously.

            “Well I can’t exactly make myself eggs and toast with the sleeping giant up there.” She nodded back towards her house.

            “You better have two helping of my mum’s mashed potatoes at lunch today.” Laura rolled her eyes again. Kingsley was either an annoying twat or her older brother there was no in between.

            “Guess what?”

            “I’m gorgeous?”

            “Fuck no. Caleb Witten was actually nice to me yesterday.”

            “What? Caleb Wittens? Like called you a slag Caleb? Like turned in a 5 page paper for an 8 page assignment Caleb?”

            “Mhmm. Even invited me over his for dinner.”

            “No way. “ she nodded. Kingsley’s mouth dropped open in shock. “Oh my god. This is huge. What the hell happened? You gotta tell me everything.”

            “I will, promise. C’mon lets go somewhere fun. The asshole is gonna wake up soon.”

            “Oh c’mon we can stay your dad  _loves_  me.” Kingsley said with a smirk. Laura just glared at him.

            “Only because you’ve mastered the art of kiss ass.” Laura stood up and pulled Kingsley with her then went to go throw her apple core in the nearby trash receptacle. Then the two started off towards town as Laura began to tell Kingsley about the miraculous transformation of Caleb Wittens from douchebag to person.

 

 

            It was five in the evening when Laura and Kingsley finally began to make their way back to Laura’s house and the day had been everything Laura could ever ask for from her friend. First they’d just walked around town trading stories about what had happened since they’d last seen each other (Kingsley had gone away to America with his family so he had way more interesting stories) then they’d gone to Kingsley’s house for lunch where Kingsley’s family all fawned over Laura and they ate lunch. Then they’d hung around his house a little longer so Laura could help Kingsley’s little sister out with some work she’d gotten for summer holidays. Afterwards they’d gone to the bookstore to hang out and talk and buy a few books, or Kingsley bought Laura books while she strongly objected but she still accepted them.

            “You really didn’t need to Kings. There’s a library for a reason.”

            “Will you shut up and just accept my presents. God Laur, it’s not bad to accept my charity you know.”

            “I know its not but this is ridiculous you really really didn’t have to I have enough books.”

            “I don’t care enjoy them and please be quiet.” Laura opened her mouth but Kingsley jumped her and threw her over his back. Laura shrieked half in pain half in joy as his shoulder poked her sharply in the side. Kingsley ran back towards Laura’s home and after about 30 seconds the euphoria of the moment wore off and Laura began to feel Kingsley’s shoulder poking her more prominently. And it hurt.

            Suddenly Kingsley stopped walking. Laura tried to glance around to see what had caused his dead stop but couldn’t see a thing. She sighed and was just about to open her mouth to ask to be put down because the pain in her side really was painful at the moment when Kingsley spoke first.

            “Laur, your dad doesn’t have like two friends with black SUVs does he?”

            “Um no.” Laura’s heart jumped into her throat, side pain forgotten. Kingsley set her down gently and she turned around to face her house. There were two SUVs parked out front, both black. She wondered what it could be. Maybe social services? Had someone in town finally grown balls? Maybe Caleb?

            “I’m gonna go see who it is.” Laura said breaking the silence between the two of them as they just stared at the cars. Kingsley nodded and quickly pulled her in for a hug.

            “This might be it Laur.” He said. “You might be safe.” He sounded close to tears. Laura tried not to cry as well. She didn’t wanna get her hopes up to find out it was just another rich guy her dad owed money.

            “Maybe Kings, maybe. But don’t get so emotional over me. I’m a spoiled bitch remember.” Kingsley smiled with his watery eyes and sighed.

            “Go on you twat.” Laura walked away from her friend hoping despite herself that it was social services; she was finally going to be saved. Maybe she wouldn’t  _need_  Foxmont as her only way out. Maybe her father was finally going to pay for all he had done. She didn’t notice until she was outside her door that she had sped up her walking speed to almost a run, her excitement getting the best of her. She took the door handle, this was it. This moment could change her life forever. Turning this door handle could take her father away. It could do everything she ever dreamed of. Or it could just be some asshole demanding money. It all depended.

            Nervously, she pressed her ear to the door. It didn’t sound like anyone making violent demands. She could just hear voices talking. Perhaps her father and the social worker were discussing things, awaiting her arrival. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to arrest him without actual proof from her. Hands shaking she grabbed her key out of her bag and unlocked her door.

            When she stepped inside she realised the talking stopped and she was greeted with an unfamiliar scene as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Her father was seated at the table with a large pile of papers in front of him. Across from him sat two men. One of whom she’d never seen before and the other one she’d seen far too often. The first man had oily black hair that was slicked back across his head, seedy brown eyes, and a very angular face. He wore an expensive black suit with an expensive looking tie and he was shooting Laura a look that made her want to run and hide. The second man was world famous, on front of almost every finance magazine you picked up now a days. It was Kevin Horan. What was he doing here? And why in the world was he smiling at her.

            “You must be Miss. Ebner.” Kevin said. “It’s a honour to meet you.” He stood up and stepped forward to shake her hand. She accepted it gingerly not sure if it was real.

            “Its an honour to meet you as well sir. Pardon me if this is rude, but why exactly are you  _here?_  At my house?” he chuckled as if she’d just said the funniest thing in the world.

            “Oh of course my dear. I’m Kevin Horan and this is my lawyer, Mr. Jacobsen.” He said motioning to the man with the oily hair. “And we’re here because you have been accepted to Foxmont's scholarship program.” Laura swore she could feel her heart stop. Did he just say she’d been accepted to Foxmont?

            “Accepted?” she barely managed.

            “Yes dear and you get to come live with my son and I.” Laura felt the breath go out of her. She was going, she was free. She would be going to Foxmont and living with one of the most powerful men in the world. This was it. She ignored her instinct to hug the man in front of her and instead began thanking him repeatedly. He laughed again.

            “No need to thank me Miss. Ebner. Now why don’t you go upstairs and get packed. We must be off soon.” Laura didn’t need to be told twice. She ran up the stairs and grabbed her small suitcase out of her closet. What did one bring to the Horan’s house? She had no idea but she knew what she couldn’t leave without. She pulled up her lose floorboard in her room and pulled her memory box out of it. She couldn’t take everything but she stuffed a few of the most special things in there. Then she ran about gathering a few things of clothes and books and toiletries. As she was finishing up she thought about the scene downstairs and how odd it was. Her father, Kevin Horan and a lawyer…a lawyer? Why was Mr. Horan’s lawyer present at a scholarship presentation? In fact why were they meeting with her father for the scholarship? She hadn’t mentioned him at all in her forms except as her jobless father. She’d even put Kingsley’s mum as her emergency contact.

            Something was up. Laura finished packing before slowly proceeding down the stairs. She was careful not to make the stairs creak, but it didn’t matter. She was noticed by the two burly men she hadn’t noticed before that were stationed in what she supposed qualified as their sitting room, with its one couch and the decade old television. They stared at her as she headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. This time the men paid her no attention as all three of them sat around the table and talked.

            “…nonsense this is more than enough money. It will cover all your expenses each month plus whatever luxuries you wish to buy.” Mr. Jacobsen was arguing.

            “I don’t know ‘Oran,” her father argued back glaring at the man. “I’m pretty sure I should get more if I’m selling you my daughter for your punk ass son.” Laura couldn’t breathe again. Selling her? For his son? What? No, this couldn’t be happening. She bolted. She’d made it to the door before the three men had realised what had happened.

            Her shaking hands fumbled with the lock (which she hadn’t relocked when she came back in, bastards) as the two guards staggered out from the sitting room. She successfully unlocked the door and jumped down the series of steps down onto the sidewalk. She ran. She needed someone’s help. She screamed like she’d never screamed before.

            “HELP!!! ANYBODY HELP!!! PLEASE!!!” she felt something catch her around the middle causing her to shriek out in pain as they caught her right around her bruises. “NO, PLEASE!!!” she cried as the two huge guards dragged her back with no trouble at all as she struggled. They dragged her back inside and locked the door. Then one man remained at the door while the other dragged her down the hallway towards the kitchen keeping her hands behind her back.

            Once they reached the kitchen he secured her arms with duct tape and did the same with her legs. All the while she was begging him not to, calling the three men who sat at her kitchen table every name in the book, anything to get them to stop this. Finally he held up the duct tape to Horan who took it and thanked him. He smiled down at Laura, but the smile no longer looked kindly, it looked evil and deranged.

            “Now Laura, your father tells me you are a very  _very_  good girl and that you know better than to run and scream don’t you sweetheart.” Horan was down at her level now kneeling across from her as he pulled the duct tape out again.

            “Fuck off you sick psychotic cunt.” Laura hissed at the man who minutes ago she had respected and revered. Horan shook his head and ripped off the duct tape pushing it against her mouth. Laura began to try blurting out a stream of curses behind the duct tape but it just came out as muffled grunts.

            “Got a mouth that one.” The lawyer said laughing. Horan frowned.

            “Yes indeed. That won’t be a problem will it Vernon?” Horan asked her father. Laura immediately stopped moving as he father tromped over to her.

            “No it won’t.” he said confidently as he too bent down so that he was level with her. Once again he took her chin in his hand and made sure she was looking at him. “Now daddy is making a lot of money off of you sweetheart, so we aren’t going to fuck this up. Understood?” Laura dared not nod; instead glaring at her father with every ounce of hatred she had ever felt. Suddenly he poked her exactly where he had kicked her the night before, Laura whimpered but still refused to nod. He poked her harder applying more and more pressure until tears began to leak from Laura’s eyes.

            “I said, understood?” Laura nodded weakly and her father smiled. “Good girl.” And patted her on the cheek. “Just gotta know how to handle her.” Her father said smiling. Horan was smiling too.

            “Unfortunately I prefer not to use physical violence.” Her father swatted his hand in the air at Kevin’s comment.

            “Doesn’t matter she knows now. She’s just a little bitch anyway.” Laura felt sick. This is what she destined for. To forever be imprisoned by men. She was leaving one hell and going to another. All she could do was sit there numb as the three men hammered out the final details of this “sale.” Her father would be getting paid every month to keep quiet.  _Every month._  Laura’s instincts were telling her to fight to run to scream but all she could do was remain frozen as the final signatures were put on paper. Finally Horan snapped his fingers and the first burly guard roughly lifted her up onto his shoulder, ignoring her small whimpers of pain.

            “Careful with her, Hector.” Horan remarked “she can’t be too beaten up for Niall.” So that was his son’s name, Niall. She hated him already. Was this the creepy thing rich brats asked for on their birthday?

            The other guard had both her bags in hand once they reached the hallway. Horan was smiling up at her from behind Hector. The lawyer was still back in the kitchen discussing financials with her father.

            “Come now Laura, don’t look at me like that. This is your salvation. You are going to the school of your dreams. Getting away from that horrible man you call father.” Laura shook her head violently. Horan only chuckled and smiled.

            “Staying here for a bit Nathan?” Horan called out. Nathan replied in the affirmative and Horan whispered a good luck to him in an annoyed tone. Then they opened Laura’s front door and headed out to the first SUV parked out front. If any of the neighbours were noticing Laura being carried out no one was doing anything, typical. She heard the sound of a trunk being opened and her bags being tossed in it and was shocked when she was tossed in it as well. She landed, not on the floor of the trunk but on a mattress set up in the trunk. There was a pillow and everything.

            “See Miss. Ebner we are much better than that drunk.” Horan said nodding back to her house. He leaned over and placed a handkerchief over her mouth. “Now sleep well Miss. Ebner.” Laura shook her head and tried to lean away from the handkerchief and not breath in the chemicals. Unfortunately it was already too late and she felt the all-encompassing blackness closing over her vision. 


	3. Chapter 3

Laura’s eyes snapped opened as a sharp pain pulled her back into consciousness. She was staring down at grass from somewhere high up, judging by the black leather she was perched on, it was one of the guards’ backs. He must have just lifted her out of the car and placed her on his back. That meant they had arrived wherever they were going.

            Laura had no clue how long she’d been in that trunk, but it had been long enough to warrant dosing her with the Chloroform a second time. She was still woozy and her head killed, but she couldn’t go back to sleep. She had to stay awake and escape this mess.

            There was a sudden shift in lighting and Laura was no longer staring at grass, but white marble flooring, they were inside. They turned left, she thought, and began walking. She fought not to groan as with each careless step the burly man carrying her dug his shoulder further into her bruised side. She preferred they didn’t know she was awake yet.

            Even with her limited view, Laura could tell this house was amazing. It was huge, first off, and it was decorated beautifully. Exactly as you’d imagine one of the richest men in the country to have his house decorated. It was elegant but not overstated. In any other situation she’d kill to examine it all, revel in it. But now all she wanted to do was watch it burn to the ground.

            “Put her in here.” Kevin Horan’s Irish accented voice echoed through the empty hallway. They stopped and Laura heard the sound of a door opening and the guard moved forward again. They passed through a doorway and the lighting grew darker while the now red carpet switched to white.

            Once in the room the guard stopped and turned around leaving Laura facing the rest of the room. It was a gorgeous room. The walls were a light shade of pink and covered in art that probably cost more than Laura’s house. The bed had a duvet that was light pink, like the walls, with a pattern of gold with pink roses scattered across it. The room had a few windows and on them were curtains that brought out the shades of brown and gold in the bedspread. It smelled like fresh paint and everything looked new, from the dresser to a desk in the corner. Was this room meant to be her prison?

            “Bed.” Horan’s voice commanded. Whoever was holding her turned again and walked her over to the bed, took her off his back and tossed her on the bed. He backed away and went to go stand beside his friend. Horan was standing right behind him. Laura quickly tried to shut her eyes and feign unconsciousness but Horan chuckled and patted her still bound ankle.

            “Good morning Miss. Ebner. Did you have a lovely nap?” Laura glared at him. He simply chuckled again.

            “That’s no way to look at me, Miss Ebner. Don’t you see the beautiful room we’ve made for you?” he gestured around to the room as if that could make up for the fact that he kidnapped her and tied her up and intended her for his son. Laura simply rolled her eyes and looked away, sick of Horan and his bullshit.

            “Going with that method are we Miss. Ebner? You’ll soon find that neither I nor my son appreciate insolent servants.” Laura continued looking away, it being all she could do with her gag besides mumble at him, which wasn’t very threatening. He gripped her face in his hand and turned it forcefully towards him.

            “Perhaps I must lay things out in plain English for you then Miss. Ebner. So be it. Hugo.” The guard that hadn’t been holding her left the room and Horan let go of her face. Laura dared not move. Hugo returned a few minutes later holding something in his hands. It looked like a jewelry box. What was he going to do? Put a big necklace on her that said Niall? Horan smiled as Hugo handed the box to him.

            “You see this Miss. Ebner? This is the key to your behaviour…well part of it anyway. The rest is patience and your teenage hormones.” Laura wrinkled her nose at him. He ignored her response and grabbed the duct tape around her ankles. Laura’s heartbeat sped up, all she had to do was kick him in the face once he freed her and she could make a break for it.

            Apparently he had the same thought process because he waved his hand and the two guards came over. Hugo hunched over and kept her front on the mattress while the one who had carried her in took hold of her feet. Horan ripped off the duct tape harshly, causing a small moan of pain. He smiled sadistically. Then he opened the box and revealed an anklet. It had a silvery shine to it and had little green gems embedded in it every few centimeters. What was this? Some kind of collar? Horan placed the piece around her foot and clicked the clip in. Laura felt in instantly tighten around her ankle. Her eyes widened in shock.

            “Do you like it Miss Ebner? Of course I picked it out more with my son in mind than you, though I must admit the green does look lovely against your pale skin and the white gold always makes a nice touch. Though I’m sure you’re much more interested in the special features I installed just for you. Well Miss Ebner this was one of the more difficult tasks of this whole ordeal. I needed a way to keep you in line, yet not draw attention to the fact that you are here against your will. Of course anklet was what immediately came to mind but those ones for people on parole are so attention grabbing. No, I needed something easy to hide in plain site but something that could act quickly if you tried anything.” Horan looked at her expectantly, awaiting some kind of reaction from her. She remained emotionless, telling herself that whatever this man had dreamed up was surely something she could escape from. It was a piece of jewelry for pete’s sake surely she could slip it off.

            “If you’re thinking about slipping it off don’t even try the bracelet adjusts and only my son or I can take it off. There’s also a tracking chip with a radius set. If you ever go outside the radius…well you’ll see.” He smirked for probably the millionth time that day and stood up from his position on the end of the bed. Then he made a motion with his hand and the cloth was pressed over her nose again, pulling her under.

 

            When Laura’s eyes fluttered open again, she wasn’t sure of the time but it felt like the middle of the night. Laura wiggled around a bit and found that she could move her arms and legs pretty freely so she sat up. She grabbed for her shitty old phone that Kings had given her when he’d updated to the IPhone but found it was gone. Bastards must have taken it while she was out.

            The room she was in was dark, almost pitch black, but she could see enough to make out faint outlines of things. She glanced over to where she remembered the curtains being and found that she couldn’t even see light from the moon. So either it was very cloudy or they’d boarded up her windows because they didn’t trust her. Laura sighed running over her options.

            Her hands wandered to the anklet and she ran her fingers over it. It was smooth and warm from having been against her skin. The emeralds felt foreign beneath her fingertips, having never owned fine jewelry before. Her father had sold all her mother’s nice things to fund his drinking habits. She pulled at it experimentally. It pulled taut but didn’t weaken and the clasp remained strong. She pushed down on where the clasp was assuming that would have to do it when she received a strong shock.

            “Fuck!” she exclaimed, pulling her hand back and shaking it out to attempt to alleviate the pain. She shook her head knowing she’d have to try something else. She looked around and saw the outline of a lamp next to her. She quickly reached over and turned it on.

            In the light of the lamp she could actually see the room. It was huge. And very pink. She supposed when one was planning on kidnapping a girl the safe color was always pink. She stood up from the bed deciding to investigate more on foot. Her first action was to run to the two double doors at the head of the room. She took a deep breath and pulled and then pushed. Nothing. She sighed leaning her head against the surface of the cool wood. She _had_ to get out. She wasn’t becoming someone else’s plaything.

Laura looked around the room hoping for anything that would give her a way out. Her instincts about the windows had been right there was some kind of metal sheet blocking her view of the outside world. As her eyes scanned she noticed other things about the room. There was a cherry desk with a stack of textbooks on it. A row of bookshelves with a reading area nearby. This room had been prepared for _her_. She shivered. Horan didn’t fuck about.

Her heart leapt as her eyes landed on two double doors. She rushed over to them and pulled them towards her. What greeted her eyes, instead of an exit, was a bunch of clothes and shoes and god knows what else. She lingered on the uniforms that hung in one section of the abnormally large closet. There was a mixture of blue sweaters and blue blazers all with the Foxmont crest stitched regally into the corner. There were also at least seven white button down shirts, plain gray skirts, and blue and silver ties. She took a deep breath and inhaled the new clothes scent that drifted from the closet. It calmed her oddly enough and she shut the doors and continued examining the room.

Nearby she saw a door she hadn’t noticed earlier. She quickly walked over to it, careful not to get too excited, and pulled its door handle down. The door moved inward. She fought not to clap with excitement and quietly looked around the room to see if anyone, or anything was watching her. Nothing seemed to be there so she crept quietly over to the next room.

It was bigger than her room and it was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, a bookshelf had been tipped over, and the bed’s mattress was flipped over onto the floor. The closet was flung open and it looked as if the clothes had been flung haphazardly from there.  The walls were the faintest hint of green and the carpet was a cream shade. The walls held various paraphernalia, like an Irish flag and a couple of old guitars (one was missing from its holder, Laura assumer it was the one smashed on the ground in front of it.)  On a desk in the corner (the only thing that seemed to have escaped the destruction) there was a large IMac. Laura’s fingers itched to get on it and look for help but it was probably password protected. It would be better for her to get away from here and find a payphone.

Picking her way over the clothes and (she now noticed) bits of broken frames and bottles, Laura made her way to the double doors and gently rested her hands on top of the door handles.  Inhaling deeply she pushed down and waited to see what would happen. The door moved slightly toward her and she pulled them the rest of the way. She’d done it. She poked her head out and saw the two guards from earlier fast asleep outside her door. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, some top-notch security team.

Laura gingerly set her foot outside the door and then the other one. Waiting with bated breath for alarms to go off or her anklet to launch some kind of net over her. Nothing happened. She exhaled deeply; glad Horan had been BSing about his “radius.”

Not wanting to waste anymore time standing around, she headed off in the direction away from the slumbering guards. Hoping that was the way out. Even though there were no blaring alarms she couldn’t help but run, wanting to escape as fast as possible. As far as she could remember from their earlier journey the walk had been pretty straight forward, no turns except for their turn off the large main hall. So going straight should be her best bet.

She reached the main hall and was taken aback by the whole grandness of it all. It was huge, two or three of her houses could have fit in the room with ease. There was a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above a grand staircase. The red carpeting from the hall also continued into the room as it blanketed the staircase and the white marble floor in front of it. After admiring it for a few seconds she rushed across to the large door in the front of the room.

She reached the door and pulled on it sharply. It didn’t budge. She shook harder, desperation taking over as the door refused to budge in either direction. This couldn’t be it. Surely there must be some other way out. Her eyes scanned the huge room anxiously, darting from the huge staircase, to the luxurious paintings, to the sculptures, to the windows… _the windows._

Laura hurried over to one of the large windows in the hall and began searching for a latch to open it. She cursed when she couldn’t see anything visibly.

“Now now Miss Ebner, surely foul language isn’t needed.” Laura froze in her position as Kevin Horan’s voice echoed through the empty room. He chuckled and she heard his footsteps approaching her, felt his breath on her neck as he stood over her. Slowly she turned around so that his large face was looming over her, displeasure etched everywhere. She was reminded of her four-year-old self, innocent and cowering in the corner. She couldn’t go back to that, she promised her self she wouldn’t

“Fuck off Horan.” She went to push him away but he grabbed her arms in his hands, halting her action. He pulled her closer to him, too close. For the first time she really felt fear. Fear that she would be subjected to the same thing that only her age had saved her from. Fear she had truly sunken lower in the levels of hell. He sensed it and laughed in her face, his breath stunk of the last meal he’d eaten. Probably some fancy rich people shit.

“Oh no Miss. Ebner. I won’t touch you. I’ll leave that for my son.” He whispered in her ear. She shivered unconsciously as goose bumps rose on her skin, the malice in the man’s voice eliciting fear. “But before we get to that I’m afraid you have a few behavioral issues that need sorting.” He stepped back releasing her from his grasp. She released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Horan simply smirked and clapped his hands. Out of the shadows stepped Hugo (she recognised him from the snake tattoo peeking out from under his collar). She shook her head and went to back away from the large man, knowing what was coming. It was useless; by the time she reached the doors Hugo was on her and picked her up (more gently this time) slinging her over his shoulder.

She cursed and flailed and screamed as he carried her back to her prison. It made no difference; she was just like deadweight to him. But she refused to stop; she would keep fighting no matter what.

They entered the room through the double doors at its entrance and Hugo set her down on the bed again, careful to avoid her flailing limbs. His eyes almost seemed pity filled as he abandoned her on the bed, leaving to go guard the door. Laura sat up quickly and made a lunge off the bed, but a sudden shock flowed through her body immobilizing her in pain.

“Hurts doesn’t it Miss Ebner?” Horan asked as he loomed over her while she caught her breath on the ground. “Yes that’s one of the little presents I installed in the anklet just for you.” He pressed something on his watch and Laura writhed as another wave of pain flowed through her. She wouldn’t scream, that was what he wanted. “Its quite effective I think. Don’t you?” The pain had stopped and Laura lay panting on the floor. She smirked through the pain.

“Think I’m that easy?” She sat up and faced him from the ground. Whipping her hair out of her face as she stared up at him. “I’ve had worse.”

Horan crouched down so he was level with her and held her chin in one of his hands. Forcing gray eyes to meet brown. “Oh trust me Miss. Ebner I know. It wasn’t hard to guess what you’ve endured from your greasy father and the way he treated you. Not to mention you’ve applied three years in a row. That’s gotta say something about your home life.”

“Get-your-hands-off-me.” Laura said through her teeth and then she spat in Horan’s face. He growled and stood back up pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

“This is what I was talking about Miss Ebner, you have an attitude issue.” He shook his head mockingly and reached his fingers down to his watch. Laura tried to prepare herself for it but she couldn’t, it hurt like hell. It lasted for what felt like hours and 10,000 tiny knives seemed to run her through. Finally a scream ripped itself from her throat and the pain subsided.

Laura was sweating on the floor, curled in a semi ball and panting. Horan knelt down next to her and took her chin in his hands again. He surveyed her, a pleased look crossing across his cold face. Laura felt her insides burn with hatred, that was the same look her father always wore after he’d finished.

“So are we going to have any more behavioral issues?”

“Go to hell.”

“So be it.” Without any warning the pain was back. It lasted longer this time and she couldn’t hold on to her scream as long. When it finally dissipated she wasn’t sure how long she had actually screamed. She cursed at Horan again and it started again. It went on like that for hours, days maybe. Finally she was silent when it stopped. No words pushed past her lips. He had won and he knew it. She weakly pushed herself up into a sitting position and faced Horan who was smiling just as smugly and she knew he would be.

“No more escape attempts?” Laura nodded timidly, reminded of four-year-old Laura, and she hated it. Horan continued on, “So Miss Ebner, this is how it’s going to work. You will attend Foxmont, just as you wanted. You will be in all the honors classes you wish and are allowed to live in my beautiful mansion for as long as you need. In return you will work as a maid for my son Niall. That means giving him _anything_ he desires. You are also in charge of keeping my son out of the papers. If you fail I will make you wish you stayed with that abusive drunk you call a father. Understand?” Laura felt the anger building up in her again, no he wouldn’t break her. She was stronger than this. She’d been beaten for 13 years she could deal with a little shock.

“Fuck you. I don’t recall the definition of scholarship kid being ‘pet’” A short shock emitted from the bracelet when she cursed and she flinched, reminded of the pain from earlier

“Language.” Horan reminded smugly. “And I paid for you, I’m housing you, and feeding you, and clothing you. Are you not a pet?”

“ I’m a person! And what part of the scholarship says you can pay for me and make me do your bidding and fuck your son?” Laura winced at the shock, still not used to it.

“The part where it says I’m the richest member on the board of Foxmont and what I say goes. Also the part where I’ve paid off the police to ignore any calls concerning me and any hostage situations that might come up.” Laura felt her breath leave her. He paid off the police. He could do that?

“The-the press! I could go to the press!” she threatened, excited to finally find some leverage.

“And what? Go back to your drunken father who would be oh so angry at his loss of all that money I just promised him.” Laura’s heart sunk as she imagined it. He would beat her within an inch of her life if she was lucky.

“You have nowhere else to go Miss Ebner and the sooner you realise that and behave, the sooner this comes off.” Horan tapped the anklet fondly while Laura flinched at the man’s touch. He laughed.

“Your first job is to clean my son’s room. But shower first. He’ll be home soon and I don’t want him walking in to a dirty present.” Horan left the room with Hugo following behind him. Hugo stopped for a second before her left the room looking back at her with definite pity now. He pitied the weak schoolgirl who was going to be used and abused by some rich prat. No that wasn’t her.

As the door closed Laura stood up, her legs shaky and she walked over to the mirror on a cherry vanity that matched her desk and dresser. She looked like shit from being locked in a trunk and flailing around on the floor. She didn’t care. She grabbed a brush from the counter and pulled her hair tie out before placing her hair in a messy bun. Glancing down at her clothes she decided they would work for cleaning… _Niall’s_ room.

Assuming it was the room next door she walked slowly over to the door from the night before and opened it. As she stepped through the door she noticed this room’s windows were blocked as well. If she supposedly had nowhere to go, why was Horan bothering? She sighed shaking her head, she was stuck here for no but she wasn’t going to mope about it like some crybaby. She was going to work and excel at it.

She examined the room and realised she’d need cleaning supplies. Like a broom, a vacuum, a dustpan, trash bags, some rags, some Windex. She sighed again and headed for the door at the front of the room. It was locked of course. She rolled her eyes feeling pathetic, but she knocked from her side of the door.

“Yes?” a thick accent sounded through her door. Hugo probably.

“I need erm cleaning supplies. You know stuff to clean.” She stated nervously not sure how it would be received. Pressing her ear to the door she could hear the faint sound of two voices talking.

“What do you need?” Another voice asked this one definitely Irish, probably the other man.

“Um trash bags, some rags, Windex, a dust pan, a vacuum and a broom.” Laura listed off nervously. “Oh and some fresh sheets.” She said glancing at the messy bed. She heard more mumbling. Was it really that big a deal to get her cleaning supplies?

“We’ll see about the supplies.” Laura groaned. How the hell was she supposed to do this without a vacuum? Or a trash bag? She glanced around the room. Spotting a laundry basket across the room she figured she could start with the clothes scattered everywhere. She began the long process of picking up all the clothes up off the floor and trying to decide whether or not they were clean or dirty. After a while they were just all dirty and she sorted them into dry cleaning and wash. She pulled the dirty sheets off the bed and took the clothes she had deemed as clean and hung them back up in the boy’s closet, which was actually a bit smaller than hers.

At some point one of the guards must have dropped off cleaning supplies because when she looked up from a white button down with a giant beer stain on it she saw all that she had asked for plus more sitting in front of the doors. There was another awkward exchange where Laura had to ask about dry cleaning and washing. That took another 30 minutes to get sorted out, in which time Laura started picking up the broken glass on the floor. It turned out that she wasn’t responsible for either as of the moment. Dry cleaning got sent out and they had a person who did washing. So Hugo carried each bundle out into the hall to be taken away to their destination.

Then she began the long task of cleaning the room. Picking up the remainder of the glass, vacuuming the floor, changing out the sheets on the beds, returning all the books to their normal place and dusting. She actually managed to get through the first two tasks fairly quickly. Or what felt fairly quickly anyway. She was just getting started on putting fresh sheets on the bed when the double doors slammed open and a boy stormed through them.

He was tall, blonde, and well muscled with pale white skin. He wore a skintight white shirt and black jeans that, admittedly, looked rather good on him. He was obviously in a bad mood as he stormed into the room and threw his bag down on one of the chairs Laura had spent a while arranging. Laura had frozen in fear when he entered the room wondering if he’d fulfill the promise Mr. Horan had made earlier but now she wondered if he even saw her.

“So you’re her?” The boy asked suddenly staring at her intently. Laura couldn’t take her eyes away from his as he walked across the room towards her. They were so different from his father’s which were cold and dead, but these, these were alive and full of fire. Anger and passion sparked through the bright blue of his eyes. “You’re the girl my father wants me to fuck?”

            He stopped in front of her and scanned her up and down, walking around her to see everything. Laura was still frozen memorized by the stranger in front of her. Unsure if she should run or remain put.

            “Well he could have picked someone more attractive.”

            “Excuse me?” Laura said, fear replaced by anger. Was this asshole actually insulting her? What right did he have? He hadn’t just gone through hell and back. He had been on some fancy pants vacation with his little rich friends.

            “Well if he wanted me to stop fucking models he should have bought a model.” Niall remarked staring her straight in the face as he insulted her.

            “So you’re okay with this? This buying human being BS your own father just pulled?” Laura’s voice was tinged with disbelief; surely no human could be so heartless and ignorant. Niall shrugged.

            “It’s not like he hasn’t pulled shit before and don’t give yourself too much credit there sweetheart. You aren’t that much to look at.” Laura rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

            “You know what, fuck you. Fuck. You. I just went through probably the most shit 48 hours of my fucking life and you have the fucking balls to sit her and criticize my looks. Fine I don’t fucking care I wouldn’t want to be fucked by some loser prat who has too much money that he doesn’t know what to do with.”

            “Excuse you?” Niall said his eyebrows rising.

            “You fucking heard me.”

            “Do you have any right to talk to me like that?”

            “Yeah I have every right. Just like you apparently have every right to insult me.”

            “Please you should be fucking bowing down to me that I didn’t fuck you and take your little virginity from you.” Laura laughed at his comment.

            “Sorry sweetie but you’re a little late for that. Now if you excuse me I have to go back to making your fucking bed and cleaning you’re fucking room. So get out or go pick up that fucking bookshelf.” Laura angrily walked past Niall over to the bed and frantically began making it. Pulling the sheets over the bed, her heart pounding the whole time afraid that Niall really would take her right then and there. The slam of the doors told her she was safe, for now.

            A quick glance told her he really had left and she shook her head as she continued making the bed. If there was one thing she was positive of it was that Niall Horan was an asshole. There was no way it was going to be easy keeping him out of the papers. She knew his reputation, he brought a different girl home practically every night and they always went stumbling out the next morning. Surely the U.K must be running out of spoiled rich girls for the glamorous Niall Horan to woo.

            She hated Niall Horan and he hated her right back. And that’s how it was going to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not my best work but i'm working on it. I swear my future chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall raised his hand in goodbye as he watched Louis’ limo drive away. He had had an enjoyable few days with Louis. It had been nice to get away from his house and truly enjoy the last few days of his summer holiday. They’d gone to Louis’ summerhouse in Spain and spent the days lounging on the beach and the nights partying with locals.  He had a hangover and was struggling to remember some of his stay but it had all been worth it. He had been away from his pain in the ass dad and Lionel the loyal and that was more than he could ask for.

            Niall smirked to himself as he turned around to face his house, memories from the week flashing through his mind. Plump lips wrapped around him as he pulled at blonde hair, grinding against a girl in a vibrant green dress while alcohol flowed through his bloodstream, screams of his name while he’d fucked some girl he barely knew into oblivion. Of course he remembered the sights too, but they were cathedrals and old statues. Not nearly as interesting as a girl willing to do whatever he wanted.

            Walking up the steps of his large mansion Niall sighed as he knocked, knowing he’d probably be yelled at as soon as he stepped inside. Soon enough, Lionel pulled open the door and stared disdainfully at him.

            “Back so soon Master Horan?” The old man wore thinly veiled disgust as even his lip began to curl. Niall rolled his eyes and stepped past the decrepit butler.

            “Don’t sound so sad Ly. I know you missed me but there’s no need to get so weepy.” Niall began the walk to his room dragging his bag behind him and walking past the large statues in the main hall.

            “Master Horan,” Lionel’s voice echoed after him. Niall groaned and halted in his tracks turning to face the butler. “Your father wishes to see you.”

            Niall laughed. “Of course he does Lionel. Give me a minute and I’ll-HEY!” Niall was surprised as Hugo and Alfie picked him up by his arms and began carrying him away from his room and towards his father’s office.

            “Boys, boys, I’m a big boy. I can walk myself to Daddy’s office.” Hugo and Alfie remained silent, moving through the hall quickly.

            “I apologise Master Horan but it really is a rather urgent matter.” Something told Niall that if he were looking at the butler’s face, he would see the smug smile that Lionel always wore whenever Niall was about to have it. Niall sighed and let the giant men carry him to his father’s office.

            They arrived and thrust Niall in the doorway before shutting the door behind them, even Lionel leaving the room. Niall tripped over his own feet and caught himself on the expensive Persian carpet laid out on the hardwood floor. He hated this room with its Persian carpets and its wide-open windows and the supposedly cheery fireplace, with its mahogany desk and shelves of books. All he could ever think of when he came in here was his father telling him about his mother’s cancer, how she was doomed to death in a few months, and the way he’d cried pathetically in front of his father, like his dad hadn’t been counting down the days.

            Niall slowly pushed himself up and stood to stare at his father. The faintest hint of a smile ghosted the older man’s lips, probably laughing at his son’s fall. No matter how much he resented it Niall could see the similarities in his face and his fathers as the sun lit the back his head and highlighted the streaks of brown that still lingered in his salt a pepper mix.

            “Have fun on your holiday son?” he asked conversationally. Niall snorted.

            “I think you know I did.”  Niall stared his father down and watched as the man’s mouth tilted down at the corners.

            “Indeed. But we can discuss your escapades later. First I want you to look at this.” He threw a manila folder down on the desk in front of him. It had the Foxmont crest emblazoned on the front of it. Niall frowned not sure what some file from his school could possibly have to do with him. Picking it up, he could tell it wasn’t his discipline file; it would have been much thicker. He glanced at the label at the top.

            “Laura Ebner? What does this have to do with anything?” Anger began to boil up inside him as he tossed the folder back on the desk. Was his father trying to set him up with _another_ girl? His father knew he didn’t do girlfriends. Besides, if she was rich and went to Foxmont he’d probably already had the honour of fucking her.

            “She’s a new student at Foxmont. Scholarship student.” Niall relaxed, a scholarship student was the opposite of whom his dad wanted him to be with. But why in the world did this matter to him?

            “So you want me to erm show her around school? That’s Styles’ job. Plus those scholarship kids tend to hate me.” Or pretended to anyway. Niall smirked again as he thought of Katie Lee, a year 12 girl he’d fucked a few months back. She’d claimed to hate him for years but at Liam’s house she’d gotten drunk enough to admit she’d always wanted it.

            “What on earth are you smirking at?” His father asked, irritation tingeing his tone. Niall just chuckled to himself and waved his hand absently.

            “Just thinking about a great fuck dad. Nothing you’d care about.” Niall watched as his father’s expression tightened and the man had to turn away from him. His hand grasped the back of his chair and his knuckles turned white. Niall could practically see the gears turning in his head that were aching to reach out and choke his insolent son. _Go on Dad, do it._ Niall mentally urged, longing for the excuse to haul off and punch his basically absent father in the face.

            His father turned back around, recomposed. He even managed to slap a tight smile on his face. He stood there smiling over the desk at his son, thinking. He raised his hand and motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

            “Sit down son.” Niall obliged begrudgingly, wondering what on earth this was about. And what did some scholarship girl have to do with it. “Now you must be wondering why I’ve called you here over some file of a mere scholarship girl.”

            “No dad. I think this is totally normal.” Sarcasm leaked from Niall’s voice and he began picking at the arm on the chair he was sitting in. He could hear the annoyance in his father’s tone when he next spoke.

            “Well, this girl will be living with us for the time being. An idea from Archibald Tomlinson.” Niall resisted the urge to snort that he got every time he heard Louis’ dad’s first name. So some girl would be living with them, so what? “And I’ve worked this to _our_ advantage. The girl’s father is a drunkard who probably beat her in his spare time, but he was very easy to persuade with the right amount of cash.” Niall’s head snapped up from the arm of the chair. Was his father saying what he thought he was? He’d bought some girl?

“…And she’s all yours,” his father finished, proud of himself. Niall was in shock his composure broken. He _knew_ his dad was a dick. He’d known it since the day his mum had been diagnosed with cancer. But this was bad even for him. For years he’d built up a wall against his father and his cruelness making himself the epitome of a horrible son. Fucking all the girls, throwing obnoxious parties, ensuring he ended up in the press, and after a while even he started to believe that’s what he was really like. This though, this topped it all, it was even worse than when his father brought up his mum. He could feel it all crumbling as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly, thinking of what his mother would be saying right now.

“That’s your solution to me being a shit son is it dad? Buy some girl and force her to be…be my slave?” Niall stood up from his chair; outraged his father would even think of something like this. He could feel his heart beating faster and his cheeks warming up as he faced his father. Blue eyes met brown, one set filled with anger and hatred the other smug and satisfied.

“Isn’t this what you wanted son? A girl who can’t say no.” Niall wanted to lunge across the desk and strangle his father. That wasn’t what he wanted. That had never been what he wanted. He wanted a girl who he could bring home to his parents. Who his mum would have loved, who he would be proud to show off to his dad. But he couldn’t say that to his father, show him he still cared what his dad thought, show him the broken little boy he really was. Instead he had to shrug it off. Disobey his father and act like he didn’t care. He took a deep breath, reining back his anger, snorting even.

“Please, they never say no anyway. You think some scholarship girl is gonna make me change my ways? I bet she’s not even that hot.” His father’s smile faltered a second. Niall smirked widely seeing his father’s weakness. “This bitch can pick up my clothes and clean my room all she fucking wants but I won’t fuck her. She’ll be lucky if I even grace her with a pity fuck.” Niall turned on his heel and went to walk out of the room, anger still surging through his body. He wanted to punch something.

“I’m not finished, Niall.” His father’s voice remarked behind him, strained from the older man’s obvious desire to yell at his son. Niall was frozen with his hand on the door handle contemplating just leaving anyway before he jumped his father. “You are responsible for her if she escapes it will be on your head. You are to transport her to and from school as well as any other activities she may wish to participate in.”

A hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around. Niall was face to face with his father. He stared into the cold face he had hated for years. Every small wrinkle every mark on the other man’s face now visible to him. The salt and pepper hair piled atop his head and slight stubble paired with dark circles under his eyes. _Good_ , Niall thought. This man deserved every torture he got even if it was as small as no sleep.

“What father?” Niall spat.

“You will use her mark my words. If you end up in the papers again for your escapades you’ll pay.”

“See if I fucking care. I won’t touch her.” Niall hissed placing his hand on the door handle and twisting it so he could exit while still facing his father. He backed away and slammed the door in his father’s face. Finally doing something to express his anger. He rushed out of the room and back down the stairs to where he’d been forced to abandon his suitcase. He grabbed it and walked the remainder of the way down the hall to his room. He was furious. How dare his father do this. How dare he assume Niall was no better than a-a rapist. He always made sure it was consensual.

And this girl, this girl was poor and had probably been hoping for Foxmont for a long time and she finally gets it and its turned into a nightmare. And Niall couldn’t do anything to help her. He couldn’t show he cared. He had to make her hate him, he had to hate her. He had to be the Niall she was expecting, the spoiled rich prat everyone but a few select people thought he was.

Collecting himself he pushed open the door (with much more force than he intended). The scent of cleaning fluid was what greeted his nostrils first but he ignored it strutting over to a chair he swore he’d knocked over in his rage before he left. He slung his bag from his back and threw it roughly on the chair. Pretending not to be totally aware of the form he could see out of his peripheral vision, who was frozen by his bed which was back on it frame. He took another deep breath and turned to face her.

“So you’re her?” he asked before he could even take her in, putting as much of a condescending tone as he could into his voice. He began to walk across the room towards her, making sure to just focus on her eyes. Her wide gray eyes. _Shit,_ he thought, as he got closer to her, wanting to tear his eyes away. How could he torment her when her eyes spoke of 10,000 horrors? But no he had to. Had to make her hate him. “You’re the girl my father wants me to fuck?”

He stopped right in front of her. She stared back at him keeping his gaze, whether out of bravery or fear he couldn’t tell. He looked her up and down taking her in. She was pretty, really pretty. Her light brown hair was up in a messy bun, with wisps falling out it. Her face showed just how tired she was, with dark circles under her eyes and smudges of makeup around her eyes, which were still observing him with fear. In order to not appear too creepy he began to walk around her. She wore a white jumper and highwaisted light blue shorts that both looked a little worse for wear. She was slightly shorter than him maybe 2 inches shorter. He began to circle around a second time and met her eyes again for a brief second, they still held fear in them, he was scary to her. She didn’t know what he was going to do. Her lips were in a flat line; maybe she was trying to ensure they didn’t tremble. Her cheeks were slightly angled showing a slight concaveness there. Looking at her back again he could see that she was thin, too thin. Had she eaten at all in the time she’d been here? Had she been fed much at home? He stopped himself from thinking of these things; he couldn’t care for her he couldn’t. He stopped in front of her and looking her up and down one last time.

“Well, he could have picked someone more attractive.” He watched as her eyes narrowed, anger flooding into them.

“Excuse me?” Niall shrugged and fell easily back into his roll as the snobby prat. He didn’t care about this girl. Lauren or whatever her name was.

“Well if he wanted me to stop fucking models he should have bought a model.” He met her eyes as he insulted her and watched for the hurt. Instead he just saw her grow angrier and saw her clench her fists at her sides.

“So you’re okay with this? This buying human BS your own father just pulled?” Niall shrugged again. Eyes roving around the room, bored at her remark.

“It’s not like he hasn’t pulled shit before,” Niall lied, he had never bought a human before and his stomach twisted at the thought of his father actually being okay with this, “and don’t give yourself too much credit sweetheart. You aren’t that much to look at.” Niall watched as the girl rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, anger clear in her eyes. He looked away and allowed his eyes to roam the room. Seeing how much cleaner it was from how he’d left it.

“You know what, fuck you. Fuck. You. I just went through probably the most shit 48 hours of my fucking life and you have the fucking balls to sit here and criticize my looks. Fine I don’t fucking care I wouldn’t want to be fucked by some loser prat who has too much money that he doesn’t know what to do with.”

“Excuse you?” He raised his eyebrows his anger rising. Who the hell did she think she was? She didn’t know half the shit he went through. Here he was not fucking raping her right there and she was speaking to him like this.

“You fucking heard me.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. Staring him down begging for a challenge.

“Do you have any right to talk to me like that?”

“Yeah I have every right.” She countered, “Just like you apparently have every right to insult me.” Niall rolled his eyes and put his tongue in his cheek completely forgetting the pity he’d felt moments before.

“Please you should be fucking bowing down to me that I didn’t fuck you and take your little virginity from you.” He spat stepping closer to her trying to intimidate her. She just laughed in his face and took a step back.

“Sorry, sweetie, but you’re a little late for that. Now if you excuse me I have to go back to making your fucking bed and cleaning your fucking room. So get out or go pick up that fucking bookshelf.” She stormed right past him over to the bed and Niall heard the sound of sheets as she began to make his bed. His heart was pounding and anger coursed through him once again. He turned around and headed for his double doors, flinging them open and slamming them shut behind him. He startled the two guards who were on duty down the hall but he didn’t care.

She was infuriating; he’d never had a girl talk to him like that before. But he supposed that was what he’d wanted. She hated him, he could tell. And maybe he actually hated her right back. He couldn’t tell. His feelings were mixed the two different sides of him trying to decide how he felt.

He decidedly went off towards the kitchens, knowing just whom he needed to talk to. His father had a dining area for himself on the upper floor as well, having set it up that way when Niall had begun refusing to eat with him for anything but formal dinners. So Niall technically had the whole first floor of the west side of the house all to himself. It was nice to be independent from his father, mostly independent anyway.

Upon reaching the kitchen he found it full of hustle and bustle and they all rushed about preparing dinner for Niall and his father. He noticed the absence of a third set of food. Making his anger at his father grow.

“Niall m’boy! We’ve missed ya! How was Spain?” the chef, Gregor, asked. Gregor was a jolly Irishman with vibrant red hair but he was, surprisingly, quite thin. He was one of the few members on staff who could actually stand Niall. Maybe it helped that his son was now in University and had settled down from his, as Gregor called it, rambunctious phase.

“It was you know Spain. Cathedrals and history and stuff.” Niall half smiled still quite confused about what had just occurred. “Where’s Zayn?” Gregor rolled his eye and motioned his finger backward towards the door that lead to the balcony.

“Killing himself with one of those sticks of death.” The chef said disapprovingly, shaking his head. Niall chuckled and patted the older man on the back while he headed out to go speak to his friend.

Niall had met Zayn because Zayn’s dad was one of the workers in the house. Back when his mum was alive she would always tell Zayn’s dad to bring him over to play with Niall because Niall had wanted a friend his age. When Zayn came of age to start earning money for his family Niall suggested he work for him. Niall’s father had accepted of course assuming Zayn would be just as good a worker as his father had been. He was but he was more loyal to Niall than to Niall’s dad. Zayn was Niall’s longest friend. He’d been there through everything with Niall. Sometimes Niall joked that Zayn had cried the hardest at his mum’s funeral. They were more than friends they were brothers. Zayn was one of the few people blessed to know the real Niall.

Zayn attended the local secondary school. Niall had offered him a position at Foxmont with Harry and him but Zayn had turned him down, saying he didn’t want to deal with more than one rich prat a day. Niall knew the real reason was Zayn was too proud to accept the charity, but he never said anything. It was Zayn’s choice and he respected that. He knew if he was in Zayn’s position he’d have done the same thing.

“Oi if I wanna smoke at least let me do it in-oh.” Niall’s lips stretched into a lopsided smile as his friend turned around, obviously expecting Gregor. Zayn was a few inches taller than Niall with dark black hair that he always kept swept above his head. He was of Pakistani descent so his skin had a nice olive tone to it, a nice contrast to Niall’s constant paleness. He wore his typical kitchen uniform of a white tee with jeans and a black apron. At the moment his brown eyes were filled with happiness as he stamped out his cigarette and swept Niall into a big hug. Niall returned the gesture and breathed in Zayn’s familiar scent. He smelled largely like cigarette smoke but there was something else there that was so Zayn a smell that reminded him of art and books and afternoons spent taking walks on the grounds and his mother.

“Hey man.” Niall said patting his friend on the back before the separated from the hug, remaining joined at the hands. Zayn examining Niall, Niall examining Zayn.

“So, Spain treat you well?” Zayn asked conversationally separating their hands and walking backward and hoisting himself up on the short, stonewall that lined the large…deck he supposed. He’d never bothered to learn its name. Zayn patted the stone next to him and Niall hopped up to join him. Sighing he began.

“Spain was alright. Saw a lot of sights, fucked a few girls. One girl was such an attention whore it was perfect. I felt I guess…I don’t know, even though I slept with them all to end up in the papers, I still felt better away from my dad. I sound like an idiot I know. You don’t even get why I sleep with all these girls.” Niall stared down at one of the lines between the stones that made up the wall. “I was fine really, pleased even that he’d probably be so pissed off. But then I got home and he told me…I mean you know right?” Zayn looked at him confused for a second but then his expression turned grave.

“Yeah I know about the girl. Your dad was very straightforward about it actually. Explained the day he went to go pick her up that he was paying for this girl to keep you under his control and out of the papers.” Zayn was smiling slightly. “Threatened all of us that if we told anyone we weren’t supposed to we’d lose our jobs and our credit in the industry. He doesn’t fuck around. I guess he was too afraid we’d take pity on some poor girl blabbering about how she’d been kidnapped no matter what we’d been told.”

“My father’s always been a blunt man.” Niall remarked coldly. Zayn patted him on the back and began rubbing his hand in small, comforting circles. It was silent for a few minutes before Zayn spoke again.

“Even for him man, this is fucked up.” Niall nodded numbly.

“I know. I met her…” Niall quickly described his encounter with the girl. Zayn remained silent through all of it, his face expressionless. When Niall finished he looked expectantly at his friend hoping for some advice. Zayn sighed.

“Sometimes I worry you’ve gotten way too good at this jerk thing Nialler.” Zayn pulled out the nickname from childhood and it hit Niall like a slap in the face. Niall sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“I-I know. I just, she can’t like me Zayn. She can’t. I’m not good for her. I’m not breaking some poor girl’s heart. I can never give her what she wants. And there’s no way I’m giving into my dad, maybe it’s better if I hate her.”

“Who says you can’t give her what she wants?” Zayn asked stopping the rubbing of Niall’s back and looking his friend dead in the eye.

“I do Zayn. I don’t date. Why should I? I can’t bring girls home. My dad shuns them. He shuns me for Christ’s sake!” Niall hoped off the wall and began pacing in front of his friend. Angry and confused and hurt. “Being a rich jerk is what people expect of me Zayn. And that’s what they get and no one cares because I have money. I’m only being what they expect.”

“Why be what they expect Niall?”

“Because I know it pisses my dad off. It makes him angry that I’m not his perfect little son. But I wouldn’t be anyway. I don’t like any of the girls he keeps trying to set me up with.” Zayn sighed, Niall knew they were traveling down a familiar path and Zayn was probably tired of hearing this same old speech over and over. Niall blushed.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know we’re just going in circles.” Zayn smiled and hopped off the wall as well, wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulder.

“S’allright buddy. I know your prick of a father is a pain in the ass.” He paused. “We gonna tell Harry?” Niall nodded. Of course they were gonna tell Harry. How could they not?

“Yeah of course we’re telling him.” Zayn nodded, smiling.

“Figured I’d ask anyway. Can’t be too careful” he cracked. Niall rolled his eyes and gave his friend a slight poke in the side making the other boy giggle. Zayn retaliated right back until the two boys were having a full out tickle fight.

“OI!” The loud voice of Gregor interrupted their fun. Niall and Zayn immediately spilt apart and stared at the chef with guilt painted on their faces. All the while trying to hide their smirks. “I GIVE YOU TIME TO TALK AND I COME OUT HERE FINDING A TICKLE FIGHT! ARE YA TWELVE? GET INSIDE LADDIES! DINNER IS IN A HALF HOUR!” Niall and Zayn scurried back into the kitchen still trying not to laugh.

“I forgot about how mad he gets.” Niall remarked.

“You were gone two weeks not two years you dunce.” Zayn gave Niall a light slap on the back of the head.

“Oi!” Niall shouted in fake pain. Zayn chuckled.

“LADS!” Gregor’s angry voice echoed through the kitchen. Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled at Niall.

“Gotta go. See you around.” Niall nodded and went to go head out the door before a thought occurred to him.

“Zayn!” Zayn turned around, curiosity etched into his expression. “Can you make sure she gets dinner tonight?” Zayn’s face softened and Niall saw the corners of his mouth quirk upwards. The other boy nodded and set off to his task while Niall set off back towards his room. Hopefully the girl would be done by now. He wasn’t sure he could face two confrontations with her in one day.

He walked past the two guards he’d passed on his way to the kitchens, who nodded at him. He stopped in front of his double doors and pressed his ear against the door. It didn’t sound like anything was going on, of course that was worthless as he remembered the doors and walls were soundproof. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors.

They swung open and revealed a much cleaner, empty room. His bookshelf had been pushed back into place with all the books arranged in some order he assumed. The bed was back together and expertly made. The clothes and bits of broken glass were gone. It was pristine. He walked into the room shutting the doors behind him and flipping on the light switch.

He glanced over to his wall where his guitars all sat. He’d had 5 but he’d sort of smashed one in his anger. He noticed a post-it note on the wall where the guitar had previously hung. He walked over to the wall and took it off.

            _Guitar in the garbage. I’d suggest getting a new one_

_-Laura_

Niall snorted and crumpled the paper up and walked over to his trashcan to dispose of it. After he threw the paper out he noticed a door that hadn’t been in his room before he left. He walked carefully towards it and pressed down on the handle, it was unlocked. Gingerly he pulled the door towards him.

Sounds of the shower filled his ears and he sighed, relieved that he didn’t have to face her again. But he was also disgusted. His father actually installed this door ensuring this poor girl had no privacy. Her room was very pink, was all Niall really observed before it occurred to him how creepy he was being and he shut the door and returned to his own room.

Niall walked over to his desk to go on his laptop and message Styles about hanging out tomorrow. With a shock he realised his laptop was gone. His father must have taken it to make sure…Laura didn’t report him or something. Niall looked at his room in more detail and noticed his windows were protected by the steel plates his father had had installed for protection a few years back. Apparently instead of protecting they were now shielding Laura from the outside world.

Niall groaned in frustration and flung himself down onto his freshly made bed. It was soft and comforting and smelled of home and something else he couldn’t quite place but it was pleasant all the same. Turning himself over so that he faced the ceiling, he dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts to call Harry. Landing on the number marked Styles he pressed it and put the phone to his ear while he hoped the idiot would pick up.

“Hullo?” a deep voice echoed on the end of the line.

“Hey Styles.”

“Niall! You’re back!”

“Yes I’m back. Do you wanna hang tomorrow? There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Niall absently picked at the edge of his t-shirt as he said this, more nervous than he dared acknowledge. Telling Zayn was one thing, he already knew and he was bound to keep the secret. Harry wasn’t he could tell. But Niall and Zayn and everyone at the house would be in deep shit if he told. Harry wasn’t stupid.

“Sure.” The boys voice echoed down the line. Niall could tell he was smiling. “But could we erm do it at my house. I sort of need to prepare for school.” Niall laughed, they didn’t have school for another five days but of course Harry needed time to prepare.

“What do you even have to prepare for?”

“Being on the Scholarship Council is a big deal you know. We’re getting a couple new students. One of them is in our year!” Niall gulped nervously and hoped Harry didn’t hear him.

“Wow sounds real important.” Niall replied sarcastically. “I’ll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah see you Niall.” The other boy hung up the line still blissfully oblivious to Niall’s issue. Niall sighed and let his phone fall down onto his bed, exhausted from the flight and the day’s events. Sitting back up he stripped off his shirt and his trousers, grabbed a pair of fresh boxers, and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the lights and shut the door. Grabbing a towel from the linen closet in the bathroom, he turned on the fan and started up his shower. Happy to wash away the day.

 

            Laura stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel-no the _Horan’s_ towel around her and wrapped another one around her hair. The shower had been relaxing and needed even if it wasn’t her own shower back home. She got to wash all the dirt and grime from the past few days away and get some time to herself where she wasn’t cleaning for a rich brat.

            Laura slipped on underwear and her favourite pair of PJ pants. The pants were cotton and slightly worn, but all her clothes were worn and she needed them to feel like home. Realising she’d probably need to take Niall his dinner she put on a bra under her pink tank top. She combed her hair out in the mirror and hung her towels on the door. Before she left the room she examined herself in the mirror.

            The last couple of days had taken its toll. Her eyes had huge dark circles under them and she looked even paler than usual. Not to mention the hunger that was clawing away at her gut at the moment. She’d gone without food before, probably too often, but she needed something soon or Mr. Horan would have to find some other poor girl to make his son’s slave. Laura shook her head and exited the bathroom.

            “Hullo.” Laura nearly jumped out of her skin as a boy with olive skin and black hair greeted her upon her exit from the bathroom. He laughed. “Sorry probably shouldn’t have scared you like that. I’m Zayn.” Zayn looked no older than her but he obviously had freedom.

            “Hi Zayn.” She said coldly, not sure if she could trust him. Zayn rolled his brown eyes, which shimmered with amusement, and beckoned her over to him.

            “C’mon love I don’t bite. I promise.” Laura went over to him and saw that behind him on the desk he had two trays. The smell of food emitted from them. Laura hadn’t smelled a fresh cooked meal in years so the scent was all new to her she breathed it in deeply. “Like that huh?” Zayn questioned the humour still in his eyes. Laura blushed.

            “Sorry I just…I’m hungry and the last time I had a home cooked meal was…”

            “Before those started showing up on your arm?” he asked motioning to the marks on her arm from where her father had grabbed her too tightly. “Sorry” the boy said quickly, “that was too forward.” Laura shook her head smiling sadly.

            “No it wasn’t. Everyone at home knew, so why not everyone here too?” Zayn reached for her hand and held it tightly.

            “Hey,” he said sweetly “it doesn’t matter now. All right? You’re away from him.”

            “Yeah out of one nightmare and into another.” Laura said darkly staring down at the food trays as Zayn was silent for a few moments. She had no clue why she was pouring her heart out to the total stranger. He just had that aura about him she supposed.

            “Its not all bad.” He said quietly.

            “Say that when you’ve been bought as a sex slave.” Zayn went silent again. But he spoke up quicker this time.

            “Niall’s a right prick, trust me, but he would never ever touch you like that unless you wanted him too.” Laura looked up and met his eyes seeing truth shining in his brown orbs. She nodded. Zayn smiled understandingly at her and returned the conversation to the trays of food.

            “Right so this one’s for Niall,” he pointed to the first one in front of her, “and this one’s for you,” he pointed to the one behind it. “All you have to do is bring the tray to Niall and you can eat.” Laura nodded.

            “Thanks.” She picked up the tray and began to walk towards the door to Niall’s room. Zayn rushed after her and pushed the door open for her mock smiling at her and muttering _my lady_. She bit her lip to keep from smiling as she walked through the door.

            Niall was over in his reading area his face buried in a book. Being as quiet as possible she crept over to his desk and laid the tray down, making sure nothing clanged or banged as she set it down.

            “What do you want?” his voice bounced across the room, cruel and cold just like his father.

            “Dinnertime.” She remarked back pretending to ring triangle and heading to walk out of the room, her heart racing from the interaction. She made it out of the room and Zayn frowned at her.

            “That’s not exactly in the servant etiquette handbook you know.” She shrugged.

            “Fuck the handbook.” Zayn smiled and laughed.

            “Alright that’s one way to go about it. Anyway time to fulfill my promise, your dinner is served. I’ve sort of been instructed to watch you eat so you don’t try anything funny with the knife.” Laura shrugged her desire for food outweighing her annoyance at being treated like a five year old.

            The dinner was delicious. It was steak and potatoes with a salad but it was the best meal Laura had had in a while. Maybe it was the lack of home cooked meals or maybe it was her hunger or a combination of both. Laura ate it ravenously. Talking with Zayn the whole time.

            He went to a local secondary school and worked for the Horan’s because he dad does and it makes good money for the family. He also mentioned that hes Niall’s best friend, which Laura supposed was supposed to offend her but it didn’t. She just shrugged and asked him how he and Niall became friends. Just because Niall was a prick didn’t mean his friends were.

            Once her dinner was finished Zayn collected her tray and bid her goodnight telling her he’d see her around. She smiled glad to have made a sort of friend in her imprisonment.

            Exhausted she brushed her teeth perfunctorily in the bathroom and crawled over the sheet of the huge bed to climb in. Once she had settled in to the unfamiliar bedding that was surprisingly comfortable she fell asleep within minutes. Having a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was warm. And comfortable. And she didn’t feel much like moving. But something in the back of her head told her she had to move. Run, even. Get away from wherever she was. Laura rolled over in the heavy winter sheets of the bed she was in, trying to get comfortable and fall back asleep.

            Her eyes flashed open as Laura realised she didn’t have winter sheets in her house, nor would she ever describe her sleeping experience as comfortable. She was staring up at white ceiling with a large light fixture that was currently off hovered over the edge of the bed she was on. Feeling around, instead of her normal ratty sheets she felt soft, heavy sheet made for a bed during the wintertime.

With a jolt she remembered the last 72 hours of her life and sat up quickly, head spinning. Laura threw off the heavy sheets and ran from the bed to the doors of the room, hoping against hope that they’d be unlocked.

            “Oh I wouldn’t even try Miss. Ebner.” Laura froze halfway across the room and turned back around, fear controlling her every nerve. Mr. Horan was standing by the door to Niall’s room smiling wickedly over at her. He was dressed in another suit today, immaculate as ever, his hair pushed back over his head smoothly not a piece out place.

            “Try what?” Laura asked innocently, relaxing her posture and placing her hands behind her back. Mr. Horan chuckled.

            “Don’t play dumb with me girl. You know what. Escape. Which I believe we discussed wasn’t happening again.” Horan tapped his watch menacingly. Laura wanted to flinch away as memory of the pain flashed in her mind, but she wouldn’t let herself show Horan that she was weak. She remained silent and stared him down from across the room. Hoping her gray eyes portrayed every iota of hatred she felt towards him. He sighed and pushed himself off the wall walking over to sit on the bench that was positioned at the edge of her bed. He beckoned her over by patting the spot on the cushion beside him. Laura shook her head firmly.

            “Whatever you can tell me, you can tell me from over there.”

            “Miss. Ebner, are you going to be difficult on everything?” Mr. Horan asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to her. Laura fought against her instinct screaming at her to shrink away from him and hide in a corner. She wasn’t letting some other middle aged man control her. Horan grasped her by the arm and gave her a rough tug causing her to stumble after him as he dragged her over to the bed. He roughly tossed her onto the bench and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand to ensure she remained put.

            “Would you stop grabbing me?” Laura asked, annoyed, wrenching her hand from Horan’s grip but remaining put. “I’ve had enough disgusting old men touch me in my lifetime thanks.”

            “If you would behave like the good little girl your _daddy_ promised you would be I’m sure we wouldn’t have this issue.”  Horan menaced. “But I’m not here to talk about your father and his false promises. I’m here to inform you about how your life is going to work from now on.”

            “Really? There’s more to this than being a prisoner and a sex slave for your prat of a son? I’m so excited.” Horan rolled his eyes at Laura’s tone and continued as if she hadn’t commented.

            “Until we can trust you, you are restricted to this room, Niall’s room, and the kitchens when you are in the house. Once Foxmont begins your tracker will constantly be monitored. If you step so much as a toe out of your radius I can promise you can expect more than that bracelet’s punishment. Niall will be in charge of driving you to and from school and that means staying while he practices his football.” Laura rolled her eyes; of course the prat played football. Laura knew most of the guys at her school who played football were total jerks of course this one wouldn’t be any different. He probably saw Foxmont as his kingdom and figured he could get away with anything, which was probably actually true for him since his father was using the school for human trafficking.

            “So I have to miss out on hours that I could spend doing homework to watch your arse of a son play footie? What do you think hes gonna do? Fuck me on the field with the whole team watching?” Laura burst out. Horan frowned and pressed the button on the watch. Laura held her mouth shut during the pain but it was hard. It was like her body wasn’t getting used to it, it just got worse every time it happened.

            “Language Miss Ebner. If you don’t get that under control soon we’ll have to do something about it.”

            “Oh and shocking me like a dog isn’t enough?” Laura couldn’t believe this man. How could one of the world’s leading members of society have such a sadistic side to him?

            “Apparently not.” Horan remarked examining a piece of his suit, checking it for a stain or something. “Now back to your new life. Now I don’t care what you do while my son is on the football field but you must stay within your radius. As I said earlier you are responsible for my son and his needs and desires. You will always bring him his food or prepare his food before you serve yourself. You will do _whatever_ he asks of you, and you are to ensure he stays out of the papers. If he goes out alone his curfew is one o’ clock and if he has any unwanted guests with him, you are to send them out in the quietest way possible.” This was all about Horan’s image, Laura could see it now. Niall was fucking things up by always being in the papers and Horan wanted to deal with it. So he was buying someone for Niall to…take his frustrations out on. She would be the frustration and who he took it out on. She shivered involuntarily at the thought of once again being nothing more than a toy.

            “So do I send the girl out before or after your son has had his way with her?” Horan scowled but Laura smirked, knowing she couldn’t get in trouble for her language.

            “I suppose neither matters so long as she leaves quietly and without a single word to the press.” Horan said semi-thoughtfully, “But you aren’t off the hook Miss. Ebner, mark my words he will use you as I intend. Eventually. He’ll be fed up with you ordering him around and following him everywhere and want to teach you a lesson. Or he’ll come home too drunk to remember his own name and just do it because you’re there.” Horan smirked at her. Laura kept a straight face, not letting loose the pure disgust she felt. He continued.

            “You’ll also receive a laptop and a phone but only with supervision and for school. If you even dare to try anything you’ll wish your bastard father was the only thing you still had to fear.”

            “Trust me he still is.” Laura shot back. Horan chuckled.

            “Are you trying to fool me or yourself Miss Ebner? We both know that’s not true.” Horan finished chuckling and stood up, walking away to the doors at the front of the room. Opening them and exiting the room quickly. Laura jumped up from her seat to run to the doors, knowing it was futile as soon as she started, and hit them just as she heard the lock sound from the other side. She cursed and let her fist rest against the side of the door.

            Horan was right. And he knew it. Laura had been dropped into a whole new realm of fear. A world where people owned her and some rich kid could have his way with her. A world where the school of her dreams was turning into a nightmare right before her eyes. And it was scary as fuck. She hated this she hated that for one bright second her life had seemed like it was finally getting better, like she was finally free from her father and then she was pushed right back down into darkness. She rested her head on the door as a few tears managed to push their way to the surface.

            She couldn’t cry though, she had to be strong, like she’d promised her mom she would be. She stood up from the door and marched over to the large closet she’d discovered yesterday. Opening it, she found it was even bigger than she’d originally thought, with a couch in the middle and everything. She sighed and searched through for something to wear. Almost everything was stuff she could never have afforded back home. Stuff she’d only dreamed of buying. It wasn’t really her. Stepping out of the closet she went back over to her bag and dug out a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt. She sighed as she looked at the meager amount of clothes she had packed. She’d assumed that Horan would buy her clothes and he had, but now she just felt dirty wearing them.

            She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and got dressed. Staring in the mirror she could see that her night’s sleep had done nothing to improve her looks. She still looked tired and gaunt and her bruises still stood out on her arms. At least she could say her hair wasn’t a total mess today, falling in it’s natural waves around her face. She stared at the bruises and realised she didn’t want Niall to know. He didn’t deserve to know anything about her. She rushed into the closet and scanned the racks for a cardigan of some sort. She finally found a medium length black one and slid it on.

            She eyed the surrounding clothes in the closet. There were dresses and shirts and pants and shoes and pretty much everything a girl could ever want. Her eyes halted when they landed on a rack of sheer items in the room. She cautiously headed over to the rack and picked up a black one. She immediately dropped it and backed away from the rack, vowing to never touch it again. She couldn’t believe that prick had bought her lingerie.

            She quickly walked out of the closest, anxious to get out and get away from the lingerie. Laura knew it was silly to be weirded out by something like that but there was something about sex, actual sex between two consenting people, that still eluded her.  She got that people got pleasure out of it, but she could never see herself in that position. She could barely see herself in a relationship for a long time and agreeing to it, let alone do it as casually as others.

            Laura set herself to the small task of making her own bed to keep her mind off the darker thoughts the lingerie had brought forth. Making the bed was something Laura got enjoyment out of, she wasn’t sure why, but there was just something about setting everything back in order after she’d slept in the bed that calmed her. She’d always made her bed at home and being a slave wouldn’t change that.

            “Miss?” a voice came from behind Laura, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see a male guard poking his head through the door. He looked slightly apologetic to be disrupting her examination of the now made bed. Laura tilted her head curiously at him, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat nervously. “Erm Master Horan is awake and requesting that you bring him his breakfast now. We’re supposed to escort you to and from the kitchens.” Laura nodded, of course they were.

            “Alright, just one second.” He nodded and cautiously retreated leaving the door ajar. For a burly bodyguard he wasn’t very scary. Laura took a deep breath and stared at the doors. So this was it, if she willingly exited those doors she was officially Niall’s slave. She would bring him breakfast, lunch and dinner, clean his room, and follow him around like some pet during school. But what choice did she have? It wasn’t like if she didn’t comply, Horan was just going to send her back home. He was stubborn and used to getting what he wanted. Besides if she went back her father would beat her to death for losing all that money.

            Exhaling she walked forward towards the doors. Walking faster with each step. Before she was really aware of it she was across the room and opening the doors to slip out and join the two bodyguards who were stationed at her door. They were both unfamiliar to her. And now both looked unsure of what to do. Laura sighed, her first time out of the room and she gets the incompetent bodyguards?

            “Well are we going to the kitchens or not?” The one who hadn’t come into her room nodded at her request and started out to the left. Laura followed him and was followed by the other guard. The hallway was just as elegant as the rest of the house (that she’d seen anyway). There were lovely paintings and sculptures along the hall, though she could see Niall’s influence as a door stood ajar to what looked like some kind of music room with an array of instruments spread around it. There were huge windows in the hall, probably facing the back of the house, but those were blocked as well.

            Laura smelt the kitchens before she entered them. It smelled of fresh waffles and eggs and bacon and morning porridge and all sorts of delicious smells that hadn’t touched her tongue for years. When they finally reached the entrance to the kitchens it was a bit of a sudden change. It went from a beautiful cream hallway to stainless steel and white walls. It looked like one of those kitchens she’d always see on those dumb cooking shows Kingsley’s mum loved to watch. There was even a professional chef to complete the image.

            The chef (or who she assumed was the chef) was a rather thin man with vibrant red hair. He was currently shouting at someone else in the kitchen, something about overcooked sausages.

            “…AND I’LL NOT BE HAVING ANY OF THAT RUBBISH SERVED ON MY PLATE!” He finished sternly. He then turned to see who had entered his kitchen and Laura felt herself tense up when she saw his eyes soften with an emotion she immediately recognised, pity. She hated pity. Pity came from those who couldn’t or wouldn’t actually do anything. She had gotten that look her whole life in Raywyn and she couldn’t stand it here. Just because she was the poor girl being forced to be some brat’s slave didn’t mean she deserved as lame an emotion as pity.

            “Sir, not to be rude, but I’d appreciate it if you kept your pity to yourself. People have been pitying me my whole life and it’s gotten me nowhere but here.” Both the guards looked shocked as Laura spoke up, as did the chef. But his look of shock soon turned to one of amusement.

            “I like her!” he exclaimed. “She doesn’t take shit. Well if Horan wanted a fighter looks like hes got one. Good on ya lassie. Don’t let the bastard beat ya!” Laura felt her confusion grow as the chef openly hated on his boss. Couldn’t he get fired for that? The chef obviously sensed her confusion and burst out laughing. “Did you really think we all agreed with that bastard’s thinking? I can trash him as much as I like s’long as I don’t go to the cops or the press.” Laura nodded cautiously still not sure what she thought of this man. “So what’s your name lassie?”

            “Laura. Laura Ebner.” Laura answered walking away from the obviously uncomfortable guards and sticking out her hand for the chef to shake. The man smiled and grabbed her hand firmly.

            “I’m Gregor, the Horan family chef.” Laura smiled up at the man. Glad to be met with friendliness. Gregor pulled her a tad closer and bent down to whisper in her ear. “And if ya ever need a man to vent ta I’m always here. Trust me I probably hate Horan just as much as you do.” Laura took a step back from the man and nodded, thanking him quietly.

            “So what are ya here for Laura?” he boomed. Laura couldn’t fight the smile that was creeping onto her face as the man’s jolly nature seeped through the room and into her very bones. It was infectious.

            “To bring Niall his breakfast.” She stated. Gregor nodded, like he’d figured as much and walked away from Laura to grab a tray with a large platter of food on it. He handed it to Laura and she was about to return to the guards when Gregor seemed to think of something last minute.

            “ZAYN!!” he shouted out. Almost instantly the boy came running out from the depths of the vast kitchen. He looked annoyed to be called upon but the annoyance immediately disappeared as soon as he saw Laura. The chef winked at her as Zayn headed over. “I figure Zayn can watch ya while these two gents get some food in em. Then Zayn can walk ya back for ya meal.” Laura nodded and mouthed a silent thank you to the chef, knowing it would be much easier walking about the house with Zayn than it would be the two guards.

            The guards didn’t seem to find anything wrong with this plan and happily let Zayn take over the escort duty. They smiled at each other as they exited the kitchen, Laura knew it was stupid to already trust Zayn, she barely even knew the boy. But there was something about him that told her he was on her side and that she could trust him with anything and everything.

            “Morning.” She said casually. Zayn gave her a sideways glance and a smile began to show on his face.

            “Morning? That’s what you have to say to me? Morning? Not a thank for rescuing you from the pure incompetence that is Joseph and Marco?”

            “Technically it was Gregor who saved me, not you.” It felt almost foreign to actually smile after the past 72 hours of hell she’d been through, but maybe that was what she needed.

            “Details, details.” Zayn waved his arms around, waving the issue away. “So what did you think of Gregor?”

            “He’s really nice, at least I think he is. He doesn’t like Horan and thinks this whole thing is a bunch of crap. And he took me seriously when I asked he not to pity me, which I like.” Laura tried to memorize the path of the hallway they taking, simply hoping not to get lost in this huge place in the future.

            “Yeah, I mean no one really approves of it mind you, but some, like Lionel the Loyal could probably disapprove a little more.” Zayn stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans as they walked along.

            “Who is Lionel?” Zayn laughed.

            “Oh you’ll meet him soon enough. He’s probably Niall’s least favourite person on the planet…well besides his dad.”

            “Ah, sounds like a great character.” Zayn nodded, still smiling. “So what are your thoughts on this whole thing? If you don’t mind me asking.” Zayn sighed and looked around himself.

            “Honestly, I think it’s absolutely horrible and Horan deserves to rot in jail. But I can’t exactly be as free with my mouth as Gregor. Gregor has this job based on skill, I have this job because of my dad working here.” Laura nodded, understanding his reasoning.

            “Thanks for sharing though. It’s better than in Raywyn. I don’t think anyone even cared because it wasn’t _their_ problem.” She sighed thinking of Raywyn. The town had all known about the beating, how couldn’t they? And no one but Kingsley’s family and poor Miss. Michaels had ever tried to do anything about it. No one had given two shits. Sure they’d pitied Laura and her situation. But why upset the balance of town when the old drunk was only damaging his daughter and not their peace.

            “They were a bunch of dicks too.” Zayn said, practically reading Laura’s thoughts. She gave him a small smile as she recognised the doors to her room with two chairs stationed in front of them.

            “Do I go in here?” she asked motioning towards her room. Zayn shook his head.

            “Nah use Nialle- Niall’s door. I have to walk you back to get breakfast anyway.” Laura nodded and proceeded forward, Zayn taking a seat on one of the two chairs outside her doors. She gently pushed open one of the doors, backing into the room with a tray of food. She turned around and saw that Niall was staring at her from his desk where he sat with his laptop. Today he wore joggers and a white Ramones t-shirt. His hair was a mess lying flat on his head opposed to the quiff he had worn the day before. She supposed he had just woken up. She scowled at him and he scowled right back.

            “Took you long enough,” he said. He got up from his computer, shutting it firmly, and walked over to her to grab the tray. Again his eyes traveled up and down her body a smirk creeping on to his face.

            “What the fuck are you smirking at?” she asked, already feeling anger towards the boy building up.

            “Just thinking how much better you’d look in one of those little maid outfits.” Niall said turning around and walking back over to his desk, placing his meal down on it before turning back around to face her a smirk still plastered on his face. “Think I’d get daddy to go for it?”

            “Don’t even fucking try.” Laura looked around the room and saw that Niall had just flung his stuff everywhere, having no regard for all the hard work she’d put in the day before. She nearly jumped back when she realised she was standing near a pair of his boxers in her bare feet.

            “Who said you had a say?” Niall asked. “Last time I checked you were _mine._ ” On the word mine he took a few steps closer to her. Laura wanted to scream at him, slap him in the face for being such an ass, but no that would just earn pain. Instead she began picking up the clothes around her. Trying to focus on what she was supposed to do for this idiot.

            After she’d thrown a bunch of clothes in the hamper she turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she found Niall right behind her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, so that his face was mere inches from his. His blue eyes piercing hers.

            “Get-off-me.” She said through clenched teeth. He chuckled, sending the slightest hint of mint her way, probably from whatever toothpaste he used. Laura wrenched her hand from his grip and sidled past him to return to the rest of the room.

            “Aw c’mon love, admit you want it at least.” He complained as she began making his bed. Laura nearly had to stop her task as she laughed aloud. It felt nice to laugh, even if it was cruelly at Niall.

            “Want it? From you? Please.” She scoffed at him. “Why on earth would I want to be with some spoiled arse with daddy issues?” her hands were shaking as she folded the sheets over one another. Wondering when he would snap, when he would halt her with his mouth and force himself on her. She almost wanted it to happen, wanted it to be over with so she could stop waiting and just know, just know that she was going to live like this for the rest of her time in school, maybe the rest of her life.

            “I have daddy issues? This coming from the girl with a drunk for a father? Probably abusive too.” Laura spun around and faced him, shock evident on her face. The corner of his mouth quirked up when he realised he had her. “That’s right sweetheart I know about your daddy. I know hes a drunken piece of shit who went down the drain right after mummy died.”

            “You don’t know shit.” Laura said, anger coursing through her. How dare he bring up her mum. What the fuck did he know? She marched across the room towards him, all fear gone and soon she was right in his face. His smirk was gone, his eyes confused. Good. “I’ve been through more than you ever have and don’t you ever bring up my mum in conversation again or I swear I’ll fucking castrate you and I don’t care who’s fucking watching.” She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room sick of Niall, sick of being manipulated, sick of being used, sick of being a toy.

She stormed past Zayn and began to try and make her way back to the kitchen but soon reached a fork in the hall and was unsure where to go. Zayn caught up with her, panting slightly.

            “Jesus Christ what was that?” he asked taking the lead.

            “Your fucking ‘friend’ that’s what it was. He fucking has the nerve to bring up my fucking mum like who the fuck does he think he is?”  Laura flailed her arms about angrily. Still in disbelief Niall had known about her dad and when he’d gone south, let alone that he’d brought it up. “I hate him Zayn, I hate him so fucking much.” Zayn remained silent, as if he wanted to say something but knew he couldn’t.

            “Sorry, I know you can’t really comment.” Laura said, “You’re just my only friend I have right now.” Zayn nodded, understanding present in his hazel eyes. They were silent the rest of the way, Laura still fuming and Zayn looking thoughtful. When they finally reached the kitchen Zayn led her to the right into a room that looked like a kitchen you’d find in an apartment. With a fridge, a counter, cabinets, drawers, an oven, a dishwasher, a stove and even a table.

            “This is where you and Niall will eat on school mornings and during the weekend since kitchen staff have off. Unless it’s a banquet, but if it’s a banquet you’ll have other things to worry about. Do you know how to prepare food?” Laura blushed.

            “Basics. Like really basic. Like spaghetti basic. I mean I can cook most breakfast foods on my own but besides that…” she left off. Her dad had never exactly found time to teach her to cook in between bar sessions. Zayn smiled sweetly at her.

            “That’s alright I didn’t even know how to make spaghetti when I started. Gregor will teach you all you need to know to survive. And so Niall doesn’t get sick of spaghetti.” He joked. Laura gave a small smile but couldn’t help think of the daunting fact that she and Niall would be pretty much alone on weekends. Suddenly Zayn clapped his hands together.

            “So what would the mademoiselle like to eat?” he asked bowing to her. Laura rolled her eye but thought of what she hadn’t had to eat in ages that she loved.

            “Waffles. Waffles and peanut butter.” She stated. Zayn stared at her, eyebrows rising. “It’s actually really good, I swear. My mum used to make them all the time. I think she liked peanut butter so much because she lived in America when she was a kid.” Zayn rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded like _Americans_. Laura laughed and took a seat at the counter as she watched Zayn wander around the kitchen.

            “Waffles aannnnnndddddd peanut butter. You are so lucky Niall actually likes this stuff.” Zayn said holding a box of Ego waffles and container of peanut butter. Laura rolled her eyes but bounced out of her seat and grabbed the box and the container from Zayn.

            “Sure you can handle that? It’s a bit above basic.” He joked as he took her seat.

            “Yeah I’m sure. Can _you_ handle it?” she quipped back. Zayn rolled his eyes.

            “I’m not eating that. Blech peanut butter.” He said sticking his tongue out.

            “I triple dog dare you to.” Laura said as she stuck two waffles in the toaster oven, one for herself and one for Zayn having already decided for him. Zayn over dramatically stuck his hand over his heart.

            “You wound me. Not the most deadly of dares. I can’t say no now.” Laura smirked back at him as his face burst into a smile. They joked back and forth for a few more minutes as the waffles finished toasting.

            The timer dinged and Laura asked Zayn where the plates were. He pointed to one of the many cabinets behind her and she reached in and pulled out two plates. Then Zayn told her where she could find utensils and she pulled out two forks and two butter knives. She then grabbed the waffles out of the toaster oven and put each of them on a plate. Then she applied a generous amount of peanut butter to both and waltzed over to Zayn, proud of her creation.

            “Wait!” she called out as Zayn made a disgusted face before he went to start cutting up his waffle. “Where’s the syrup?”

            “Syrup? Seriously?” Zayn asked in disbelief but sighed and told her the location of the syrup, “Top right corner of that little cupboard thinger over there.”

            “Thank you. Trust me you won’t regret this.” Laura said as she grabbed the syrup and poured some over her waffle and some over Zayn’s. Then she cut into her waffle and took a bite. It tasted even better than she remembered, the taste of the peanut butter melding with the taste of the waffle and the syrup. She smiled and watched as Zayn cautiously took a small piece in his mouth. She watched as he chewed.

            “Alright, you got me. It’s pretty good. I give your mum credit for somehow making peanut butter bearable.” Zayn said as he cut a slightly bigger bite for himself. Laura just smiled smugly.

            “So,” Zayn began, “can I ask you about your mum? I mean what happened?” Laura sighed as she chewed while she thought back to that time. Everything had been so happy and then things had gone so wrong.

            “Car accident. Some idiot was drunk smashed into her on her way home from work. When she died it did…well it did a number on my family. She was like the glue that held us all together. My dad’s side and my mum’s side. After she died it went down hill pretty fast. I mean my dad started drinking shortly after and my mum’s side tried to help get me at cousin’s houses and stuff but my dad got pretty possessive of me.” Laura shifted uncomfortably; afraid she would give too much away. “And my dad’s family never really cared I guess. Like they just kind of left us to it and didn’t care when he started getting really drunk and stuff. The beating started about 3 months after she died. And he kept getting in trouble at work. Honestly I think the only reason he kept his job for as long as he did was because they all knew about me. But I guess his job doesn’t really matter now does it?” Laura didn’t know why but suddenly she couldn’t hold back anymore. She needed to cry, she needed to sob brokenly. Maybe it was the food or maybe it was all the memories that were flashing through her head or maybe the reality of her new life was finally hitting her. Whatever it was, she felt the tears bubbling to the surface and she couldn’t stop them.

            Zayn was out of his chair and over to her side faster than she could register. He pulled her tightly to him and held her as she sobbed into his t-shirt, soaking it. Their waffles and peanut butter lay forgotten. Zayn held her and whispered how things were going to be okay. But she knew he was a liar. How could anything ever be okay again? She was on precipice waiting to fall, when she thought she had fallen as low as she possibly could.

 

            Niall stared contemplatively at his now empty breakfast tray. Breakfast had been its typical phenomenal self, but he was mulling over the…spat with Laura that had occurred before hand.

            He’d thought it over as he’d lay in bed the night before. Ways to piss her off. He figured a uniform was a good place to start. And she’d gotten so insolent with him. It was so different. If he talked to any other girl about putting them in a maid’s uniform they’d jump at the chance, but this one told him to fuck off. She was infuriatingly different. And it made the jerk half of him annoyed and angry and made him say stupid stuff, like the thing about her dad. But it intrigued the real him, the one who hid beneath the surface and only came out for Harry and Zayn.

            He’d known he’d gone too far as soon as the dad comment had left his mouth but he’d continued, unable to shut his mouth. He couldn’t get over the way he eyes had blazed and how she’d charged up to him, all evidence of fear gone from her body as she’d confronted him and threatened him with castration. He was furious with her of course, but he also admired her bravery.

            His thoughts were interrupted by a buzz emitting from his pocket. He fished his phone out and saw it was a text from Harry.

            _You coming?_ He’d sent. Niall quickly tapped the screen of his phone to check the time and saw that it was only 10:00. He nodded and stood up from his desk chair, and then realising Harry couldn’t actually see him, texted back.

            _Yeah, be there in 15._ Niall shoved his phone back in his pocket and shoved some sneakers on his feet. He grabbed a snapback off his dresser and exited his room.

            Niall had never really liked his house. He’d always thought it was too big; after all it was just him and his dad. And now Laura, but she was restricted to like 3 rooms anyway. He was glad to reach the garage. His driver, Martin leaned sat in a chair propped against the wall reading the news. Martin was in charge of teaching Niall how to drive since Niall’s dad was far too lazy to.

            “Hey Mart.” Niall greeted the man. Martin looked up from his newspaper and smiled over at him. Martin was another one of the few people on staff who actually liked Niall. He’d been there since before Niall’s mum had died so he knew Niall better than most.

            “Where are we off to today?” he asked as he set his folded paper down on his stool. Niall grabbed a pair of car keys off a little rack in the room and walked over to a black range rover his father had gotten him for his 17th.

            “Harry’s.” he said dispassionately. “Could you maybe do all the driving today Mart? I’ve got a bit much on my mind to drive right now.” Martin’s expression softened with understanding and the man nodded.

            “Of course Master Horan.” Niall hated when the staff called him that, he’d hated it since he was 7. Martin slid into the front seat and Niall slid into the back handing the older man the keys. The car started with a rumble and they were off towards Harry’s house.

            Niall knew Harry from primary school. Niall’s mum had insisted that Niall attend normal public school at least until he was old enough for secondary school. Niall and Zayn had met Harry after the other boy had played a rather horrible game of footie during sport. The boy’s football skills still hadn’t improved, but the three had been close friends ever since.

            Niall remained in school with Harry and Zayn until his mum died, his father never having enough reason to move him to the _better_ schools he wanted. After she died the transfer to Foxmont was almost immediate. Niall had hated it, but he’d promised Harry and Zayn that he wouldn’t flunk out on purpose so he did try. Luckily Harry soon followed him to Foxmont, being accepted as a scholarship student midway through the year. They were told it was because of his high marks in a fairly well off public school, but Niall knew it was at least partially because his father had used some of his leverage. Regardless, Niall had been happy to have a friend (a true friend) at Foxmont.

            Harry and Niall grew close at Foxmont. Niall, entering his more rebellious stage and only doing things to piss his dad off, saw Harry as a safe person. A person he could truly be himself around. Of course, Zayn was that too but it was harder when he only saw Zayn on weekends. Harry he saw nearly all the time. Harry came to every footie practice and game and cheered Niall on (though he suspected Harry may have had at least one other reason) and Niall attended all Harry’s plays and choir performances, even if the choir preferred that “that jerk Horan kid” stayed away from their performances.

            Harry had it hard at Foxmont. Not only was he a scholarship kid, which earned some picking on by the more snobbish jerks at school, but he was also one of the few openly gay guys. Niall still remembered when Harry had come out to him, well him and his dad. They had been sitting at dinner and Harry had just come out with it when Niall had taken a spoonful of soup. Niall had been more shocked that Harry had finally been owning up to it, more than the fact that he was gay. He’d shrugged it off saying it didn’t matter if Harry was into bestiality; he was “still Harry.” Niall’s dad had actually had a surprising reaction, he’d told Harry he still cared for him and that if Harry’s parents didn’t approve, Harry could move in with Niall and his dad. Luckily Harry’s parents were okay with it.

            Niall’s dad favoured Harry and Niall and Harry both knew it. Niall figured it was because Harry was the perfect son that Niall’s dad dreamed of having. Niall knew he should probably be jealous of Harry and the fact that his own father loved Harry more than he loved Niall, but he wasn’t. Niall hadn’t been after his father’s love since the day his mother got cancer, well not really anyway. Some part of him still yearned for his approval, but he knew he’d never get it. He could never conform to the cookie cutter image of the son his dad wanted. Even if he stopped all the partying and drinking and fucking, he would still want a girl for love and a career he loved.

            “We’re here sir.’ Niall nodded and gave a quick thanks to Martin as he hopped out of the back of the car and began to walk up to the entrance to Harry’s house.

            When one says scholarship kid, one usually thinks of poor people with a small house and low paying jobs who are struggling to make ends meet. That’s not normally the case with Foxmont. Most of the scholarship kids are from lower middle class families who want their kids to have better opportunities in life. So Harry’s house was pretty nice looking. It was a brownstone with three floors that was sandwiched in-between two other houses. He had a nice backyard and a front yard and his parents both had a car and worked decent paying jobs. Harry just didn’t have enough money to go to one of the best prep schools in the country. He wasn’t on full scholarship, like Laura would be, but he was on enough of one to make him super concerned that he could lose it. Though Niall figured with his father’s love for Harry, Harry would have to burn down Foxmont to be kicked out.

            Niall knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by Mrs. Styles who pulled him into a tight hug and began asking about his trip and if he was excited for school. Niall just smiled and hugged her back, answering all her questions. Mrs. Styles has become a pseudo-mother to him after his mum died. He’d spent the majority of that summer at the Styles’ residence and they basically adopted him. He was grateful for the Styles family; he wasn’t sure where he’d be without them.

            “Is Harry in?” he asked, already knowing he was but preferring to be polite.

            “Yes dear, hes just upstairs. Getting ready for school already.” She shook her head in amusement as she motioned towards the upstairs where Harry’s bedroom was. Niall smiled back at her.

            “It’s just how he is.” And he headed up the stairs. When he reached the familiar doorway he pushed the door open and saw the curly haired boy rushing about his room with binders open on his bed and textbooks on the floor, his backpack seeming to be the center of it all.

            Harry was definitely on the attractive side. All the girls at school always talked about all the fun they’d have with him if he didn’t “play for the other team.” He was tall and gawky, but well muscled; it worked for him. His eyes were a bright green that always seemed to shine with some kind of emotion and his hair was a mess of curls atop his head that was currently swept back, probably from all the times he’d run his hands through it.

            “Got enough shit on your floor there H?” Niall asks causing Harry to stop in his rushing about and look up at him, causing the other boy to break out in wide smile.

            “Ni!” he jumped over his bag and textbooks and swept Niall into a tight hug.

            “Jesus man, I was gone a few weeks not a year.” Niall exclaimed as he struggled for breath. Harry laughed as he released his friend and awkwardly rubbed his neck.

            “Sorry, I just haven’t seen many people in the past few days, guess I got over excited.” Harry had a very morbid tone naturally and he was a very slow talker, his voice low and gravelly. “So, Spain, how was it?”

            “Eh you know, Spain. There were girls, churches, girls, paps, beaches, girls.” Niall shrugged.

            “So I take it you got lucky a few times huh?” Harry asked picking up one of his binders and flicking through it. “Don’t you ever get tired of it Ni?”

            “The girls? The pissing my dad off? The paps? Nah I mean its all kind of fun. Sure, would I love to bring some girl home and show her off and go on proper dates? Yeah. But we all know that’s never gonna happen. Dad would hate anyone I brought home anyway.” Niall pushed aside one of Harry’s binders to take a seat next to the boy on the bed. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing they were heading down a similar path to conversations they had had before.

            “Whatever mate. So what did you need to talk to me about?” Harry asked turning his green eyes towards Niall, full of interest. Niall took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to tell one of his best friends in the whole world. He could trust him right?

            “Alright, before I tell you this you gotta swear you won’t tell anyone okay? And trust me when I say you’re gonna wanna tell but you can’t. A lot of people will get in deep shit if you do.” Harry’s eyes went from interested to wary as he listened to Niall.

            “Erm I promise I won’t tell.” He said slowly.

            “Shake on it.” Niall said sticking his hand out, he knew it was juvenile but it felt final. Harry stuck his hand in Niall’s and they shook. Niall exhaled, feeling like a slight weight was just lifted off his stomach. And then he began. He told Harry all he knew about Laura, from her probably abusive dad to her distant family members. He told him about what his dad had done and how he was disgusted by it. He told Harry about the two fights he had with her and how he couldn’t distinguish between the two parts of himself. He hated her but he wanted her safe, he wanted to teach her a lesson but he couldn’t hurt her. When Niall finished Harry sat in stunned silence.

            “I know it’s a lot to take in. Trust me I’m still struggling. But you can’t tell. Gregor and Zayn know, my dad made sure everyone knew. At first I thought he was being stupid but now I know its insurance. If everyone in the building knows what’s going on they won’t tell because their co-workers can’t claim ignorance.” Harry remained silent for a while longer before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

            “I don’t understand. I mean how is this the same man that I trusted more than my own fucking parents to come out to. How? Hes just okay with buying people now? With taking advantage of people from shit homes and using their desires, their dreams to get at them and manipulate them?” Harry shot up from the bed and began pacing around the room, avoiding his piles of school stuff in the process. Niall watched as he walked around following his every movement, afraid that any second he could shoot out the door and call the press.

            “He’s just like some sort of fucking psychopath.” Harry said in disbelief. Niall was about to say something when Harry spoke again. “But you didn’t do anything to her right?” his voice taking on a tone somewhere between scolding and wariness.

            “No!” Niall exclaimed, “I may be a jerk about 75% of the time but I’m not a fucking rapist. My mum taught me better than that.” Harry sighed with relief and sat back down on the bed. “Did you actually think I would rape her?” Niall asked disbelief tingeing his tone.

            “No but sometimes you lose yourself and I don’t know Ni. I just worry that one day you’re gonna look back and that real Niall you keep claiming only Zayn and I see will be all but forgotten.”

            “Well I won’t let that happen H. Besides I’m making sure she hates me and wants nothing to do with me. That’s what the fights are about. I just took it too far this morning.” Harry nodded.

            “That you did.”

            “What the hell am I supposed to do H?”

            “I don’t know Ni. I really don’t.” Harry stood up from the bed and began sorting his school supplies again and Niall not knowing what else to do, silently joined him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT :)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week. A whole week since Laura’s life turned topsy-turvy and she was thrust into the world of the Horans. In that week she and Niall had had a spat almost every time they had come into contact with each other. They weren’t exactly meshing. Laura shivered as she thought of the two of them actually encountering each other in a school environment. And driving to school with him? That was a bomb waiting to explode.

            Laura sighed and shook herself to rid the thoughts from her head. She’d deal with it when the time came to deal with it. Now she had to focus on her uniform. After all first impressions were everything.

            She stared at herself in the full-length mirror in the room. Today she’d chosen to go for the white button down shirt with a blue and silver tie and navy blue blazer paired with the typical gray skirt and knee high navy socks with white and navy oxfords. She sighed as she smoothed down her shirt and her skirt for probably the hundredth time that morning. She was extremely nervous. Again she grabbed her now slightly worn schedule and looked it over. It told her the same exact thing she had been told all week. She would be studying History, Law, Biology, and English for her AS levels. It would be no different than if she were back at home. This was just the most prestigious school in the country. Where the best of the best went. And she didn’t get in based off academic merit; no she got in because Mr. Horan had seen her as an opportunity.

            “Miss. Ebner, it is time you begin preparing to leave.” The slow voice of Lionel interrupted her build up into a panic attack. She turned from her schedule and nodded at him. When he didn’t withdraw from her room she gave him the one-minute sign with her finger and he finally left. Lionel was her least favourite out of the staff she had met so far. Zayn had already informed her of the man’s loyalty and the fact that he hated Niall, but she hadn’t expected him to be quite so strict, nor did she expect him to also have access to a controller that could shock her if she was being “bad.”

            Laura slid a navy blue headband into her hair as she grabbed her new backpack. She’d found it outside her door the night before. Even if it disgusted her to use something of Horan’s she’d supposed she’d have to get used to it. She hated to admit it but it functioned very well so far, fitting all her pre-prepped binders and a few textbooks.

            She pulled open her door and contained another sigh, as Hugo and Alfie were the ones outside her door, not Zayn. He’d escorted her almost everywhere this past week, serving as a replacement guard and her only friend in this place. It had been nice, but Zayn had school now too, she supposed, and would only be working on the weekends if that.

            They began walking the now familiar path down to kitchens. Laura tensed when she pushed through the door to the small mini kitchen, expecting to see Niall there, but was greeted with emptiness. She exhaled; glad to have a few more moments alone.

            Though she didn’t feel much like eating she selected an apple from the fridge, choosing her go to comfort food while the butterflies flitted about in her stomach. She quietly munched on the apple while awaiting Niall’s arrival. She grabbed her schedule from where she’d stuffed it in her pocket and examined it again. How on earth was she supposed to know where to go? Would the school appoint her a guide or would she be left to figure it all out on her own?

            Niall barged in loudly swinging his backpack down on the counter and bustling about as if he wanted to wake the whole house while he grabbed a bowl, cereal, and some milk. Laura waited for him to turn around and begin his attack. He seemed to pick something to criticize her on every time she walked into a room, like it was fun for him to push her and prod her. Like she was some kind of toy he could wind up.

            He finally turned and rolled his eyes when he saw her; disdain quickly taking over his expression. He walked by her and went to go sit down at the table nothing leaving his mouth yet. Laura let out the breath she was holding and the two of them ate in silence.

            Laura finished her apple and went to go throw out the core in the trash before walking back to her bag and continually examining her schedule. She heard Niall moving about, cleaning up his breakfast when he interrupted her worries.

            “You do know starving yourself won’t get you out of here?” he said, a bored tone to his voice as he faced her and leaned back against the counter. Laura debated whether or not to respond as she looked at him. His blonde hair was swept upward in a quiff, brown peeking out at the root and he wore the same button down shirt and tie combo she did with gray slacks. His tie was already lose and lopsided and the shirt looked as if he’d picked it up off the floor, which was impossible since she’d cleaned his floor and straightened his closet yesterday. Niall smirked as he watched her examine him.

            “Deeming me fit for response?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or just admiring my lovely physique?” Laura just scowled at him in response and returned her eyes to her schedule. She heard him laugh.

            “It’d probably be pretty funny to watch him force you to have an IV in your arm.” The boy mused. “Hilarious actually.”

            “Are we leaving or not?” she asked, ignoring his comments. Remaining mostly emotionless. Zayn had warned her she couldn’t afford to explode at him much more; Horan would be watching her more closely now. Niall didn’t answer but walked over towards her and grabbed his backpack while he stood right in front of her, smirking as she backed up against the counter to get away from him. She quickly grabbed her own backpack and followed him out into the hall.

            It was a pretty short journey from the kitchen to the garage and when they entered Laura was once again struck by the grandness of the house. It was huge and there had to be almost 20 cars inside. Niall walked them over to a black range rover and tossed his keys to an older man sitting perched on a stool nearby. Laura watched as he opened the passenger side for Niall and then opened the door to the back seat for her. She wanted to slap the pitying look off his face as she climbed in but she knew better.

            The car ride was long and the windows were blacked out so Laura couldn’t even see the scenery as they drove. It only made her focus more on Foxmont and what it would be like. They’d probably all be like Niall and hate her. Maybe they’d be worse.

            “We’re here.” The driver announced. Laura unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door herself. Anxious to get out of the same space as Niall. Before she could so much as examine the large building before her a hand grabbed her arm and began dragging her forward.

            “What are you doing?” she asked trying to wrench herself from Niall’s grip. He only held on tighter.

            “Taking you to see the scholarship council.”

            “The scholarship council?” her voice bounced off the walls of the large hallway they were now in. Niall didn’t bother to explain he just continued dragging her along. It was probably because he didn’t want to be seen with her. He finally flung her to a stop in front of a room labeled “Scholarship Council.”

            “Just go inside.” He left her there, standing in front of the door, probably off to meet his football friends or whatever and talk about how many girls they’d shagged over the summer holiday. Laura shook her head, clearing it of thoughts of Niall and grabbed the handle of the door.

            She pushed it open to reveal a room filled with spare desks and squashy couches and students. None of them looked up when she entered, all too engrossed in their chatter and comparing schedules. She was mulling over whether or not she could run out of the front of the school and hail a cab to Kingsley’s house when a boy with curly hair and green eyes noticed her.

            “Hi I’m Harry Styles.” He said cheerily sticking his palm out for her to shake. He glanced down at a clipboard he was holding and smiled. “And you must be Laura Ebner right? The girl living with the Horans? You’re our only girl student that’s new this year. Well only girl scholarship student anyway.” Laura slapped a smile and her face and nodded back at the boy. She couldn’t help but like him already with his cheery smile and the warm energy that exuded from him. Plus there was something in his face that just told her he was okay. “Perfect. As I said before I’m Harry Styles and welcome to the erm well Scholarship Council. They call it that but it’s not really a council. It’s more like a place where all the scholarship kids can hang out and study and stuff. Its really nice of them to set aside this place for us.” His voice was slower than your average person but he still managed to convey an excited, nervous kind of energy while he talked. “And we’re all a pretty tight knit family down here so you don’t have to worry about friends, not that you were worried about friends, but you know they tell me to say that as the head of out welcoming committee and stuff.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly and Laura realised most people probably would have said something by now.

            “Um right yeah. I am Laura Ebner and erm nice to meet you.” She stumbled over her words a bit but she got them out and Harry was still smiling at her so it wasn’t too bad. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could start by a girl with dark skin and wild hair bouncing over to them.

            “Hey Styles, Hey new girl.” She stuck her palm out to Laura who accepted it a genuine smile ghosting her features as she watched the girl practically hop on the balls of her feet. Harry didn’t look so pleased, and rolled his eyes.

            “Leigh we’re kind of busy here.”

            “Doing what Styles? Its not like you’re gonna fuck her.” Harry put his hand on his forehead as his cheeks coloured and Leigh winked at Laura. “He erm plays for the other team.” She said. Harry groaned.

            “Leigh I swear to god if you out me to one more person that way I’ll kill you.” He threatened. Leigh rolled her eyes and grabbed Laura by the wrist pulling her across the room to a large gaggle of students.

            “No you won’t Styles, you love me.” Leigh cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her as she climbed up onto the seat of a desk still grasping Laura’s arm. “Everyone, this is new girl. New girl this is everyone.” Laura blushed as everyone turned to look at her, curiosity etched into every expression.

            “Hi, “ she said, embarrassed. “I’m Laura.” They all smiled at her and broke out into a couple hellos then returned to their conversations. Leigh climbed down from her desk satisfied.

            “Was that truly necessary?” she asked Leigh as the girl bounced in front of her.

            “Of course, practically tradition. First I embarrassingly out Styles then I force people to introduce themselves. It must be done.” Laura smiled as Harry walked back over to them, smiling affectionately.

            “You’re a twat Leigh. You’re my twat, but you’re still a twat.” Harry said and then to Laura, “Sorry about her, but she really does do it to everyone. Do you have your schedule on you?” Laura nodded and reached to pull it back out of her bag. She held it up embarrassed at how crinkled it looked. Harry grasped it shooting her a look to ask if it was okay and she nodded. He examined it for a few seconds before smiling.

            “We have all our classes together except Bio. I have Sociology then.” Laura smiled glad she’d have a friendly face in there with her.

            “Ooo Bio when?” Leigh asked as she ripped the schedule from Harry’s hands. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes turning to face Leigh as she glanced over the schedule.

            “Last period I think.” Laura responded. Leigh jumped up and down and squeezed Laura suddenly.

            “We have Bio together Laura!” Laura laughed and hugged Leigh back already attached to the over energetic girl.

            “That will certainly be an interesting class.” Laura said as Leigh separated from her. Leigh hit her lightly on the arm.

            “Five minutes in and she’s already sassy. I like her Styles. We’re keeping her.” Laura felt unexpected warmth spread through her at those words. Leigh glanced down at her watch. “Shit gotta go my class is on the other side of school. See you at lunch losers.” She gave Laura a quick squeeze and ruffled Harry’s hair before she was off. Harry smiled fondly after the girl and watched as she left.

            “She’s weird, but she grows on you.” He commented. Laura nodded understandingly. “We should probably get going too. Law isn’t as far away as Psychology is but its still a walk.” They exited the room with goodbyes from the other students and Laura followed Harry as he turned to the right. “So where are you from Laura?”

            “Raywyn. It’s a small town probably never heard of it.” She was about to say the direction the town was in but she realised she had no idea. “And you?”

            “Well I was originally born in Holmes Chapel but then my mum got remarried and we moved up here for her husband’s job. What do you think of our grand school so far?” Laura looked around her at the light gray hallways that were now flooding with students; the old time architecture and large ceiling gave her the feeling of a castle of sorts.

            “Honestly I haven’t seen much of it. Niall was kind of in a hurry this morning. I mean Niall Horan.”

            “Yeah he can be like that. I’m friends with him.” Something passed over Harry’s face that made it darker for a second

            “Oh.”  Laura said. Had Niall told him? Had he lied and said she was a slag? Did he think Niall was justified? A thousand and one questions spun in her head as they descended into an uncomfortable silence.

            “I-Hes not right in everything he does.” Harry said, nervously. “But hes there when you need him to be.” Laura nodded. How had she fallen in with two of Niall’s friends already? They continued to the classroom in silence, neither of them saying anything. When they finally reached the classroom Harry gestured like Vanna White towards the door. Despite herself she smiled.

            “Thanks for being so nice to me.” She said before she could stop herself. “You didn’t need to be.” Harry smiled and Laura prepared herself for the look of pity, but it didn’t come. Instead he just looked sad. Sad for his friend or sad for her?

            “Its nothing really. Now c’mon if we’re late for our first class for being soppy I don’t think the professor will accept that excuse.” Laura smiled and followed Harry into the classroom.

            Her morning was interesting. Law was looking like it was going to be a difficult course but the good kind of difficult and Harry got to sit next to her so that was a plus that she wasn’t utterly alone with assigned seating. She was also sitting next to a boy named Tom who was also a member of the football team and told her he had Bio last period as well. English came after that and that class seemed like it would be fun. There were a couple other scholarship kids there who remembered her from that morning and she was sat next to a girl named Keira who had blue streaks in her hair and was very excited for their in depth Shakespeare unit.

            When it was time for lunch Laura followed Harry towards the cafeteria, chatting about their class and looking over the syllabus together. All her nerves from that morning had all but disappeared.

            “Styles!” Laura stopped dead in her tracks as the familiar voice called out from behind them. Harry had walked a few more steps but turned towards the voice. A smile broke out across his face at the sight of his friend. Niall strutted up to them with ease. Smiling mockingly at Laura as she turned towards him while he threw his arm over Harry’s shoulder. A few paces behind him were two boys. One had tanned skin, a light brown fringe and bright blue eyes; he smiled cheekily at her when their eyes met. The other had his brown hair quiffed upwards and light skin. He honestly looked a tad like a younger version of David Beckham. He smiled more sweetly at her when her eyes met his brown ones.

            “Hey Ni.” Harry said as his eyes flicked to the two boys behind him. Laura noticed his face colour a bit. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

            “I haven’t seen you in…24 hours and that’s the kind of greeting I get?!” he said mock horrified. Harry rolled his eyes and the other two boys chuckled and Laura just sort of stood there wishing she could run away and hide.

            “You gonna introduce us?” Fringe asked nodding his head towards Laura. Harry seemed to suddenly remember she was there.

            “Oh- y-yeah. This is Laura Ebner. New scholarship student. She lives with Niall.” Harry rubbed his neck awkwardly while Laura smiled shyly and gave the two boys a wave. Niall rolled his eyes.

            “Cool. I’m Louis Tomlinson. The school’s star midfielder.” He stuck out his hand to shake Laura’s.

            “And I’m Liam Payne. I’m a defender.” Laura nodded as she shook David Beckham look-a-like’s hand.

            “Nice to meet you both.” She said courteously.

            “Great we all know each other and Louis has gotten his daily boast in. Now lets go eat.” Niall said rather rudely. Of course what else was she supposed to expect from him. He began to pull Harry away from Laura and walk away with the other two boys. Laura was just resigning herself to eating alone when Harry slipped out from under Niall’s arm, and she could swear he was blushing.

            “Actually I can’t. Gotta be the good welcoming committee head that I am you know? Sorry Lads.” Louis and Liam shrugged and continued walking towards the cafeteria but Niall glared at Laura annoyed until Harry pushed him off in the direction of the other two boys. He headed back to Laura looking bashful.

            “Sorry about that. I-he-we normally do eat together, but his footie buds normally don’t accompany him.” He blushed again.

            “Its okay. I’m use to eating alone anyway. You can go join them if you want.”

            “No, trust me I’d rather not. C’mon lets get some lunch.” Laura mulled over why Harry could possibly be so against football players who seemed at least somewhat decent and would rather eat with her instead. Just as she was pouring dressing onto her salad it hit her. The blushing, the awkwardness, it all made sense. He obviously had a crush on one of the boys.

            Leigh saw both of them and dragged them over to a table with a couple other scholarship kids. Harry complained the whole trip over that Leigh was going to make him spill his food, but Laura could see him relaxing again after the encounter with Niall and his buddies. As soon as they sat down, a small little triangle at the edge of the table Laura confronted Harry.

            “All right which one?” she said seriously. Harry looked at her confused.

            “Which one what?”

            “Which one do you like?” Leigh cackled and Harry blushed far brighter than he had in the hall.

            “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry was now determinedly staring at his sandwich.

            “I know what she’s on about. Its that footballer you’ve been drooling over since Year 10 isn’t it?” Leigh asked, smiling. “Oh you gotta tell me what happened. Did he stutter? Did he drop his books?”

            “No, he just blushed. Has he done that?” Leigh nodded happily. And Laura laughed. Harry glared at the both of them.

            “I hate both of you.” He said angrily.

            “Yeah okay, but which one is it?” Laura asked again. This time Harry sighed and relented.

            “Tomlinson.” Laura thought back to the boy who had introduced himself as Louis. She nodded approvingly.

            “Hes cute.” She said as she started on her salad.

            “Cute?” Leigh asked, “ Please that boy is long past cute. He is a gift from heaven above.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Leigh who winked at him evilly. The rest of lunch involved them talking a bit more about Louis until Harry threatened to stab them both and then they switched to the topic of favourite books and movies. During a lull in the argument they were all engaging in about classic books versus current ones Laura caught sight of Niall’s table. He was sitting with Liam and Louis and a few other boys, but he wasn’t paying any attention to them. In fact he seemed to be staring at her. But as soon as her eyes met his he turned his face and rejoined his table’s conversation. Laura shuddered at the thought of what could have been going through his head.

            “Laur you all right?” Leigh asked trying to follow Laura’s stare. Laura smiled and looked away from Niall’s table.

            “Yeah, fine. Its just a little cold.” Leigh shrugged and launched back into their conversation about books, which Laura happily contributed to, but she couldn’t get her mind off the way he’d been staring at her and what he could possibly want.

            When lunch was over Harry and Laura had a free period, which they used to start their first law assignment in the scholarship council room. They were quiet mostly except when they had questions for each other about the reading or idle comments they wanted to make. It was comfortable and familiar. Laura had done stuff like this with Kingsley.

            After their free period they headed to History. Laura’s most looked forward to subject. She babbled on excitedly about how interesting the term was going to be while Harry just nodded his head along looking amused. Laura was a bit of a history nerd. Like watches history programmes on at two in the morning history nerd.

            They were some of the first students to arrive. There was a seating chart taped to the whiteboard and they both walked up to examine it. The desks were arranged in pods and Laura sighed in relief as she saw that Harry and her were in the same pods. But the name she saw next to hers made her heart stop.

            “No. No freaking way.” She said as she took a step back from the paper. Harry took a look to see what she could be so stressed about and smiled sheepishly.

            “Oh yeah I sort of forgot he had this class with us…” Laura kept in a groan and unhappily sat down across from Harry at their pod.

            “Life hates me.” She said gloomily. Harry tried to object but seemed to think better of it and just began getting his supplies out. Laura followed suit but kept getting distracted by glancing at the door. Sure enough a minute before the bell rang, Niall Horan walked in all grinning and confident. She watched ruefully as he swaggered over to the seating chart.  She quickly turned her attention away from him as he found where his seat was.

            She stared down at her history textbook and just started reading at random. Not focusing on the loud greeting being exchanged over her head, not focusing on the weight that just dropped into the seat next to her, and certainly not focusing on the way she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He hadn’t been this close to her since she had threatened to castrate him. She kept staring at the book, not even sure what she was reading anymore.

            “Is 15th century Russia really more interesting than me?” he whispered so that no one except her and Harry could hear. Laura ignored him but shut her book realising it wasn’t doing her any good. She looked up and met Harry’s eyes. The poor boy looked torn. Unsure whether to talk to her or Niall. The tension was broken by the arrival of a girl with red hair who was wearing the sweater variation of the uniform and it looked rather tight.

            “Hey Niall.” She said, pulling Niall’s attention away from Laura. She let out a small breath in thanks and watched as Harry’s posture relaxed slightly.

            “Heather.” Niall sounded bored. Laura could practically see his face, his eyes scanning over the girl’s body and examining her. She didn’t mind it of course; the girl just winked at him in what she probably thought was a stealthy in. Laura brought her attention back to Harry and tried to start her own conversation.

            “So who teaches this class again?” she leaned across her desk towards Harry to speak over the rest of the class.

            “Professor Urksen. Hes a total nut.” Heather interrupted before Harry could answer. Laura looked over at her again and saw the girl shooting her a glare. Laura turned, confused, back to Harry.

            “Erm…I wouldn’t say hes a nut. He just really likes his subject. Which is good you know considering we’ve elected to take this course and all.” Harry said shooting a sideways glance at Heather and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

            “You can like the subject and hate the professor, H. “ Niall said. Laura gave up on having any sort of private conversation within her pod and leaned back into her seat, annoyed. How was Niall managing to ruin every part of her life? Of course he’d be in the one class she really was looking forward to. He couldn’t have been in English? She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at Niall.

            She noticed a lot of the girls in class were staring at this table and they didn’t look too pleased.  What could they possibly be unhappy about? Did they seriously all want to sit with Niall? They could take her seat for all she cared.

            Thankfully the professor walked in and that stopped all conversation as he handed out syllabi and introduced himself. They spent the class going over what time periods they would need to cover to pas their AS Levels and what was expected of them as year 12 students. The words “no tomfoolery and hard work” actually came out of his mouth. Laura couldn’t help but notice Niall and Heather passing a sheaf of paper in between the two of them close to the end of class. She rolled her eyes, typical Niall.

            Class was dismissed and Laura began to gather up her books. Niall and Heather had left as soon as the words left Professor Urksen’s mouth. Harry shook his head fondly and began to gather up his stuff as well.

            “What was with all those girls in class glaring at me?” Laura asked as they went to go exit the classroom.

            “Let’s just say being at the same table with Niall Horan puts a price on your head. That and the fact that he was whispering to you before class started and you aren’t off to the best start.” Laura groaned.

            “Great I’m gonna be persecuted for something I don’t even want.” Harry chuckled.

            “As is the life.” He squeezed her shoulder before setting off towards Sociology. He’d taken her briefly to where her biology class was right after English to help her know where to go. She tried to remember the hallways and the wing name but it just wasn’t coming to her. She glanced at her schedule again and stared dumbly at the classroom number on her paper. Great, she was lost. Maybe if she made her way back to the English classroom…

            “Lost?” a familiar voice asked her. She huffed a little as she turned and saw Niall strutting down the hall towards her a smile crawling up his face.

            “Don’t you have a class you have to get to?”  She asked avoiding his question.

            “Nope.” He said popping the p. “Free period.”

            “Don’t you have work to be doing?” she continued to stare at her schedule hoping to have some epiphany about the direction she should be heading.

            “I do but this is way more fun.” He grabbed her schedule and yanked it from her grasp. “Well someone has a busy schedule. And what’s with all these humanity classes and a science? What are you even doing?”

            “It’s the classes _I_ want to take not what I’m doing the rest of my life you twat.” Niall shook his finger at her.

            “Ah ah ah language.” She rolled her eyes.

            “We’ve called each other worse.”

            “But this is a school environment. Your potty mouth can’t just go toting around here.” Laura gave up all dignity in the now empty hallway and grabbed at the schedule. Niall held it up just above his head out of her reach.

            “Fuck off Horan. Give me my schedule.”

            “Say please.”

            “Never.” He smiled and began walking away. Laura slouched downward in slight defeat and began following him determined to get her schedule back.

            “Give it back Horan this isn’t funny.”

            “I think it’s pretty hilarious actually.” Laura noticed that this wasn’t their typical hatred filled battling. She got the feeling Niall was actually enjoying this.

            “Are you trying to get me kicked out? Are you that mad that Daddy bought you an ugly fuck buddy?” she said angrily her mind jumping to a reason why he would be so joyous at her being lost.

            “Please like my dad would let you get kicked out. After all the trouble he went through?”

            “Then what the hell do you want?” Laura asked her voice cracking a little. It had only been a week and she was tired. She wanted Niall to stop. She wanted him to do something, anything that showed his intentions. Instead it was a constant fear, one that woke her up in the middle of the night clutching at her bed sheets afraid Niall would be there waiting. He looked at her and his eyes took on a darker, angry quality.

            “I want you to suffer Ebner. I want you to regret ever thinking Foxmont could save you. I want to break you and then when you’re at your weakest then I’ll take you.” He had her against a wall and his breathing was shallow. His eyes were blazing with anger and malcontent and Laura could feel the fear as her legs began to shake and her heart sped up. But she smiled back at him; despite her weak knees and beating heart she smiled.

            “Too bad someone else beat you to it.” She whispered. Niall rolled his eyes and brought his mouth up to her ear.

            “Your daddy may have beat you but you don’t even know what broken feels like sweetheart.” Laura felt the anger flair up in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to slap him and tell him just how wrong he was. Show him how far it had gone. Demonstrate how truly “broken” she was and always will be. Suddenly he glanced at his watch and gripped her arm tightly.

            “I think you’re late enough.” He said dragging her a few more feet to a classroom door, which he opened and flung her into, sticking his head in with her. “Sorry professor, she got hopelessly lost and ended up near the gym. Poor thing. “ Niall and the professor exchanged looks and the professor shot Laura a look that said _don’t let it happen again._ Laura nodded and quickly rushed over to where Leigh was looking at her with concern and an empty seat next to her. She was afraid that if she lingered by the door any longer she’d explode and divulge her deep dark secrets to everyone. 

            “What the fuck happened?” Leigh whispered anxiously as everyone in the class continued to stare at Laura, some with angry glares. Great, more jealousy. “You’re like 10 minutes late. You and Horan weren’t…”

            “No, no of course not.” Laura hissed back harshly, but of course that’s what everyone in the class would think. That was probably exactly what he wanted, to make her look easy. “I got lost and he showed up. We don’t exactly have the best relationship.” She tried to concentrate on the syllabus in front of her and not the various whispers that were now being exchanged around class. If this was her first day she couldn’t bear to think of the rest of her year.


	7. Chapter 7

            “So, plans for the weekend?” Leigh asked as she finished chewing another bite of pasta. Laura shrugged.

            “Nothing really I guess. Just need to  _avoid_ Niall.” She stabbed her salad extra hard on the word avoid. Laura had never been happier it was Friday in her life. In fact this was probably the first time she was actually happy for a Friday. Fridays in Raywyn meant weekends with her dad, and those only brought problems. Fridays now had a whole new meaning. She still had to work for the Horans of course, but Zayn would be there and Leigh was bugging her to hang out and Niall was a notorious partier so she had high hopes she could stay away from Niall most of the weekend. Leigh was shaking her head at her across the table.

            “Avoid him? Really? If I was in a house alone with  _that_  I’d be all over it.” Laura rolled her eyes; if there was anything she’d learned in the past week of school it was the Leigh loved boys.

            “You can have him for all I care. Take him off my hands for a few hours.” Leigh scrunched her nose up at Laura’s comment.

            “I said if I was forced to be alone with him not if I had my own free will! Hes a twat!” Laura shook her head.

            “You’re ridiculously boy crazy you know that?” Leigh nodded smiling and shoved another forkful of pasta in her mouth.

            “But that’s why you love me.” Leigh said as she swallowed largely, placing her hand over her heart and fluttering her eyes. Laura returned her gaze to her salad and tried to hide her smile. Leigh was certainly odd, but she couldn’t stifle the joy she felt at actually having real friends.

            “So what are  _your_  weekend plans little Miss. Promiscuous?” Laura asked. Leigh shrugged.

            “There’s a party tonight I’ll probably go.”

            “Gee don’t sound so excited about it.”

            “Well, I would be excited but I have no one to go with.” Laura watched as Leigh put on a pout and looked her straight in the eye. She smiled and shook her head.

            “Leigh, we’ve been over this. Parties aren’t my thing. Besides, Harry will be there.” Leigh groaned.

            “But hes always with that twat!!” She whined, placing her head down and flinging her hand out towards Niall’s table. Laura took the excuse to sneak a glance and turned slightly so Niall’s table came into view. Harry had decided since he could have study groups with Leigh and Laura and he had a free period with Laura, that Niall would get to have him at lunch. So the boy was now sitting with Niall only dropping by if he had something important to share with the girls or the table. So Harry was now sat next to Niall among a crowd of football lads looking slightly on edge. Her gaze drifted around a bit before she spotted the now familiar fringe and tanned skin that labeled Louis Tomlinson. Not for the first time that week, Laura wondered if Niall was making Harry uncomfortable on purpose. It seemed like the kind of thing he’d do.

            Niall was, of course, sitting there like a King, regally observing his subjects. He had a lazy smile on his lips and his hair was quiffed upwards. Today he’d gone for the navy blue sweater over a white button down with the navy and silver tie. Paired with the gray slacks he looked drop dead gorgeous. But his blue eyes met her gray ones and his face took on a darker quality, his smile deepening sinisterly. His eyes speaking of untold threats. She quickly looked away and turned her attention back to Leigh, though she could feel his eyes on her still, like they were burning a hole in her clothes.

            Leigh hadn’t even noticed Laura’s change as she still had her head on the table. A small smile managed to sneak onto Laura’s lips as she poked Leigh in her arm, trying to pretend she’d never met Niall’s gaze.

            “You sound like a five year old. You have other friends. And besides won’t Niall abandon Harry at some point for his fuck of the evening?” Leigh sat her head up and rested her chin on her arm and tilted her head to the side.

            “I suppose you’re right. But it would still be  _way_  more fun if you came.”

            “Sorry dearie, I just got here. I think I should get my bearings in school life before actually having a social life.” Laura grabbed both their trays of food and went to go rid them of trash and place them in the tray bin for washing. Leigh looked at her judgmentally.

            “With an attitude like that you’ll be alone for the rest of your life.” Laura stuck her tongue out at Leigh.

            “Maybe I prefer it that way.” She walked away with the trays and could tell Leigh would be shaking her head and concocting 50 million ways to try and get her to a party before the end of year 12.

            She threw out the trash, deposited the trays in their bin and turned back towards her table. With a chill she realised Niall’s gaze was still resting on her. She ignored him and turned her gaze strictly towards her table aiming to get back to her seat quickly. She sat down and turned to face Leigh. The other girl’s lips quirked upward.

            “You’re a weirdo you know that Ebs?” Laura looked at Leigh exasperatedly. The girl had decided Laura had to have a nickname and out of all the nicknames she could have picked she had decided on Ebs. Leigh giggled and winked at her before checking her watch. “Oo gotta go. There’s a hot boy in Psych who I gotta get a seat next to.”

            The other girl was gone in a flash, patting Laura on the head before she rushed out of the dining hall. Laura smiled fondly and began gathering her own stuff. She and Harry normally met up for free period but never in the dining hall. They’d come to the unspoken agreement that it was best to keep their interaction in front of Niall to a minimum.

            She left the dining hall and walked down the hallway a bit before she reached a small alcove in front of some windows. She figured she could sit there until the period ended and wait for Harry to find her. She dug the book they’d been assigned for English out of her bag and immediately began reading. It was almost no time at all when she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see bright green eyes and a halo of curls hanging over her.

            “Afternoon m’lady.” Laura shoved her book back in her bag and stood up, brushing off her skirt and rolling her eyes at Harry but joining in.

            “Good afternoon good sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Harry’s eyes twinkled with mischief as he replied.

            “If the lady doesn’t mind we will be venturing out of doors on this lovely afternoon.” Laura could feel her eyes widen. She hadn’t been actually outside for more than a few minutes.

            “Oh really?” Harry nodded and proffered his arm out to Laura. Laura smiled widely and accepted, wrapping her arm around his. Harry led her through the halls grinning all the way through. Laura let her eyes wander trusting Harry not to get them lost. She watched the other students ambling about with their free time, admired the architecture of the school, stared at the paintings on the walls, anything really. She only paused in her examination when Harry opened a small door and began leading them up a flight of stairs, ones she’d never been up before.

            She paused in her ascent and shot Harry a wary look. Harry just responded by grinning wider (which she wasn’t sure was possible). She sighed and continued following him not quite sure where they were going but unable to fight the excitement growing in her gut. They reached a door after ascending four flights and Harry bravely pushed it open.

            He held the door open while Laura stepped out in front of him and was breathless at the sight that greeted her. They were probably on the roof of the school and she could see the spacious grounds and the houses beyond. She spun around and saw that the roof was littered with papers and cigarette butts, even a few lawn chairs here and there. Laura felt a small smile begin to form on her face as she examined the setting. The rooftop, the grounds, and Harry smiling at her fondly, it was the first time since she’d gotten to the Horan’s mansion that she felt at ease.

            “Gee who knew all I needed to make you smile was a lawn chair and some rubbish scattered about. What’s the town you’re from like again?” Harry joked. Laura stuck her tongue out at him walked back over to him.

            “I haven’t been outside in a while okay. Like really outside. Just let me enjoy it.” Harry rolled his eyes but threw his arm over her shoulder and lead her forward to the waist-height wall that surrounded the rooftop. From where they stood they could see the grounds of the school, with the sports fields to the left, the track to the right, and the main lawn where all the students pulled up each morning with their drivers or in their fancy sports cars.

            “Look in wonder upon the wondrous grounds of Hampshire.” Laura did actually enjoy her view for a moment until her brain registered what Harry had said.

            “Did you say Hampshire?”

            “Yeah, we’re about 30 minutes from Winchester maybe. A lot of students come from other counties though, I mean, obviously it’s a private school. But yeah most kids live around here anyway. Lots of celebrities and politicians like it down here. Plus the school has a boarding option, for those who can afford it. Its just down the road…you don’t really care about any of this do you?” Laura gave him a small smile and shook her head. Hampshire was all the way in the south of England, at the other end of the island from where Raywyn was located in the midst of Cumbria.

            “Horan probably did this on purpose.” She said putting her head in her hands.

            “What?”

            “Made sure I had absolutely no way to run away. I mean sure he probably picked me because he thought Niall would like me but I mean he probably did a background check and realized I’d be perfect. A father who is drunk 24/7 and would do anything for money, a town that doesn’t care, and the fact that Raywyn is all the way up the country from fucking Hampshire.” She pushed herself off the wall angrily and began pacing.

            “I mean how is any of this fair? I’ve had a shit life it’s supposed to get better, not worse! There are thousands of girls out there who would kill to be Niall Horan’s little indentured fuck buddy! Why me? I just ugh. And it’s not even fucking working! Niall hates me.” She gripped the sides of her head in frustration fighting her urge to scream. Harry walked over to her and gripped her by the shoulders to stop her pacing, holding her at arms length, his green eyes piercing hers.

            “It isn’t fair, you’re right. But we’ve gotta make the best out of it?” Laura opened her mouth to protest but Harry placed a hand over it, “We  _will_  make the best of it okay? You’re at one of the best school’s in the country, your dad can’t touch you any more, and in a few years you’ll be out of here and off to do something great.” Laura took a deep breath and nodded, Harry was right. If Horan had her trapped here she might as well make the best out of the situation.

            “Sorry it’s just a lot and I don’t exactly have a lot of people to confide in. There’s just Zayn at this point and he hasn’t been at the house all week. And I can’t involve anyone else because I don’t know anyone yet and I can’t call Kingsley because Horan would probably have him killed.” Harry nodded understandingly and suddenly pulled her in for a hug. Laura was a little shocked, but returned it. She was thankful that this time she wasn’t crying. Harry released her.

            “Sorry, I’m kind of a hugger.” She laughed at that, because 6ft tall, big, intimidating Harry Styles was a guy who loved hugs. He blushed which only made her laugh harder.

            “Sorry Harry but you are just completely defying your rep right now.” Harry chuckled with her.

            “It’s the hanging with Niall that gives me all the cred, that and the fact that people love to make up stories for the scholarship kids. We have a running competition to see who gets the best story.” Laura shook her head incredulously this school was certainly interesting. “Soooo…what was Raywyn like? I’ve never even heard of it.” Laura snorted.

            “Yeah I doubt you would have. Its not exactly on the country’s must see list. I mean I guess it’s like your average small town. We had some local shops, a cinema, a school, a library, and other towny stuff. Everyone knew everything about everyone else. Your husband left? Everyone knew by the next morning. Dad beat you? Everyone knew for years and didn’t do shit.” Laura finished bitterly.

            “Really?” Harry said in disbelief.

            “Really really. Kingsley’s mum told and the social worker told her it was best left alone. And my poor librarian, Miss Michaels. The social worker told her to go away. They didn’t want to interfere with social norms. I mean the foster care system is shit but aren’t social workers supposed to want to help?? I just I never understood it, how people could be so cruel and just watch.” Harry was frowning deeply, clearly dissatisfied.

            “What about kids from school? I mean there had to be someone, anyone who gave a shit.” Laura shrugged.

            “I mean when my mum first died neighbours would come over with food platters. And kids would stare at me with sympathy in their eyes as I walked past with whatever injury he had inflicted on me. I hate sympathy. It’s just what people feel when they don’t want to do anything. And the hospital staff were always from out of town so they didn’t get it and they’d call the cops and tell them to investigate. The cops were all my dad’s drinking buddies so they assured the staff that they’d take care of it. Then they’d drop me off with my newly mended injuries and tell my dad they’d see him around and that he should teach me to keep my mouth shut. Then I’d get beat some more. I stopped going to the hospital after a while. I broke into the school infirmary instead. Easier that way.” Harry looked paler than normal when Laura glanced over at him. She realized it was probably a lot to deal with coming from his middle class family and a town where everyone generally cared for each other, where corruption wasn’t the norm.

            “So they just…didn’t do anything?” Laura let a small smile creep across her lips.

            “Oh no they did things. ‘Who wants to bet me ten quid Ebner won’t make it through the weekend?’ ‘Hey Ebner, if you have sex with me I’ll keep you safe from daddy for the night.’ It was a game to them. Kingsley beat a few kids up for it. And there was this one kid, Caleb. He made fun of me but never for that. And then, right before I…left he offered me a dinner at his house.” Laura trailed off into her thoughts of her hometown. Harry’s knuckles were white as he clenched his hands into fists. He couldn’t imagine living like that. Having everyone know something horrible was happening in his life and they did nothing about it. Teasing him for it even, taking advantage. It made him so angry.

            “That’s…unimaginable.” Laura laughed softly, sadly. “Niall…has he…?” Harry trailed off his unspoken words lingering in the air. Afraid to speak them and not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

            “He hasn’t hurt me physically, if that’s what you’re asking.” Laura supplied, staring down at the ground kicking at a stray cigarette butt. Harry exhaled, glad that he hadn’t underestimated Niall in that way. A silence settled over them, Harry processing and Laura not sure what to tell him. It surprised them both when Laura spoke again.

            “What’s your favourite colour?” Harry looked at her in confusion as he realized what she had asked.

            “What?” he said still unsure.

            “What’s your favourite colour? Green, purple, pink, sparkle, turquoise, etc?” she stared at him expectantly. Harry thought seriously about this question, after all one’s favourite colour said a lot. He felt colour rush to his cheeks as a color immediately jumped to his mind, he quickly skimmed around for another color.

            “Erm…maroon. Like ya know Ravenclaw maroon.” He smiled.

            “Liar.” Laura accused immediately, having returned to the wall she was now leaning dangerously against it. Harry walked over to her and avoided her gaze while she stared at him accusingly.

            “Am not. Maroon is a lovely shade. I have a lovely jumper in maroon that I absolutely adore. And look I even put my favourite subject in a maroon notebook.” He began to dig through his bag searching for said notebook, still avoiding Laura’s gaze, when her hand reached out and stopped his. He looked up and was caught directly staring into her eyes.

            “What-is-your-favourite-colour?” Harry sighed knowing he was trapped.

            “Blue. Blue like Louis Tomlinson’s eyes blue okay.” Laura smiled. “If you tell Leigh I’ll murder you.” Harry threatened. Laura just smiled wider. Harry put his head in his hands regretting his confession immediately.

            “Mine’s lilac.” Laura said. Harry considered asking why but wasn’t sure if that was allowed, so he raised his eyebrows questioningly instead. “My mum was buried in a lilac dress. I picked it. My Aunt wanted this boring old navy thing, said it was more appropriate, winter funeral and all. But I threw this huge fit, so they put her in the lilac dress. It was the only spot of colour at the whole funeral. I think she would have wanted it that way.” Harry smiled sadly and his thoughts drifted back to Niall’s mother’s funeral.

            Mr. Horan had had his wife cremated; they’d agreed a viewing would have been too traumatic, as she’d died after a long battle with cancer. They hadn’t even let Niall in the last month of her life. She didn’t want Niall to remember her like that. They’d all flown out to the Horan’s beach house on one of the Grecian islands; it was Mrs. Horan’s favourite place. It was Niall and his father, Lionel, Zayn and Harry and their families (at Niall’s request) and a few paparazzi along the edges. It had been a solemn affair. But then Niall had spiraled. Harry remembered dealing with him night after night drunk off his ass after some benefit his father had dragged him to. Niall had refused to stay in his own house for months. Of course the world had known nothing. He attended the benefits, acted the part of the billionaire’s son. Dating Melanie Faust, daughter of Herman Faust who owned a large technology plant in China, to make a good impression on her father so Mr. Horan could close his deal. He was thirteen and she was fifteen. Harry remembered how she’d barged in on one of their video gaming sessions and demanded he take her yachting in Italy, that’s where everyone who was anyone was yachting. Niall had protested weakly but gave in when she said he could bring Harry along. Niall had lost his virginity that trip.

 Then when he was 14 and 7 months Niall snapped. He broke it off with Melanie (she’d been cheating on him with an 18 year old model anyway) and told his father to fuck off. They had a huge argument. Niall had (continually) stayed at Harry’s house for a whole month. Then one night Trent Bass, a year 13 kid at the time, invited Harry and Niall to a rager at his house. Niall had said yes. Harry attended only to watch his friend. Niall had gotten drunk and high and ended up in the papers, Harry had gotten alcohol spilled on him by an extremely attractive year 11 kid who was visiting from London; they’d made out and promised to call but never did. Niall’s father had been furious with him. Niall moved back in and continued to piss off his father by ending up the papers, meanwhile swearing up and down to Harry and Zayn that he was still the same guy. Thinking back on it Harry knew he wasn’t. He couldn’t be.

“Harrrrryyyy” Harry was pulled from his memories by a hand waving in his field of vision. Laura was staring at him with her hands on her hips. “I’ve asked you what your favourite superhero is like 20 times and all you said was Faust. What the fuck is a Faust?” Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry I was thinking.”

“About Louis’s blue eyes?” Laura teased fluttering her eyelashes. Harry groaned and gave her a light shove.

“I’m never telling you anything ever again! And my favourite superhero, if you must know, is Superman from the DC universe and Hawkeye from the Marvel universe.”

“Woah a two universe man. Getting serious here. I just love Captain America. Though Andrew Garfield does make a lovely Spiderman.” Harry nodded in agreement.

“Indeed.” Suddenly the bell rang, echoing across school grounds. It signaled the end of their free period. Laura groaned.

“Do we have to go to History?” Harry laughed largely and grabbed her hand to begin pulling her towards the door.

“I believe so I mean we can try to skip if you’d like.” Laura shook her head as Harry knew she would. So they made their way back down the stairs and rushed off to their history classroom.

\--

            Laura bid Leigh goodbye outside of their biology classroom. Leigh carpooled with a few other scholarship students who lived in neighborhoods close by her. She’d offered Laura a spot, saying they could find the Horan mansion no problem, but Laura had refused saying she was fine waiting for Niall. In reality it annoyed her to no end that she had to wait around and spend any more time than necessary with him, but she knew Mr. Horan would punish her if she accepted the offer. So she made her way through the school, heading in the opposite direction of all but a few other students, and walked towards the football fields. There was a public library across the fields all she had to do was walk to it. It had been a godsend when Harry told her about it on Tuesday.

            “Laura! Wait up!” Laura turned around confused as to who could be calling her name, and saw Tom from her Law and Biology classes rushing after her. Tom was tall with dark brown hair that he kept short and olive skin that was extremely dark after his summer in the Ghana building houses and learning about the medical situation (he’d had to share what he’d done over the summer on the first day of Bio). Laura had talked to him a bit in Law and Leigh had deemed him all right to get into a lab group with the other day, but why on Earth was he chasing after her? Had she forgotten something in Bio? Tom caught up with her and smiled largely. Laura glanced at his hands to see if he had anything in them, he didn’t appear to.

            “Um hi?” she said waving her hand awkwardly. “Did you need something?” Tom seemed to suddenly find his shoelaces rather interesting and Laura swore his cheeks coloured.

            “Oh no, I erm I’m always like right behind you when you’re walking down to the library and I mean, I’m not stalking you or anything, I just have footie. So erm yeah I figured we could maybe walk down together?”  He ran his fingers through his short hair as he quickly glanced upwards. Laura smiled as she realized he was nervous, he was probably just as bad with socializing as she was. What harm would another friend do?

            “Yeah sure. I mean we’re both heading that way anyway.” Tom smiled again, and Laura decided she quite liked his smile. It lit up his entire face and made her want to smile just by looking at him. Tom adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and then motioned his hand forward, and they both began walking towards the fields. “So what position are you? In football.” She clarified just in case.

            “I’m a forward, but I’m more of a reserve than anything. I’m hoping coach will get me out there more this year though, I really worked over the summer. It’s just kind of difficult when you’re competing against Niall and Louis. They kind of own the field.” Tom held open one of the double doors that opened onto a path that would lead them down too the fields and then continue on towards the library.

            “Both literally and figuratively.” Laura remarked. Tom chuckled.

            “Yeah, their dads do kind of donate a lot. They’re decent lads. But don’t count me out my family may not be the top energy providers of England but the Lavers make a damn good beer.”

            “Your dad makes that stuff?” Laura was quite familiar with the brew; it was a favorite of Kingsley’s father on the nights when the family would gather to watch a footie match. Her father had also thrown the occasional bottle at her head when he had been able to afford the more expensive stuff.

            “Yup, makes me designated beer guy for all the parties. My dad’s pretty chill about it, even gave me a key to one of the warehouses. Some bullshit about how he was young once.” Laura smiled thinking of some stuffy old man in a suit going on about how he too, was once a wild teenager.

            “Okay but when he was a teenager I’m 900% sure Americans were still isolationists.” Laura said nonchalantly then blushed when she realized she had just made a history reference. Tom laughed though.

            “I’ve never heard that one before!” he exclaimed, “That’s bloody brilliant.” Laura spotted the footie field and the boys who were already out there running about on it. She saw the familiar blonde quiff among them. Tom noticed how close they were as well and waved to his teammates. “I guess this is where we part.” He said. Laura nodded.

            “Yup. Enjoy getting all sweaty and gross.” Laura made a disgusted face as Tom placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

            “So you’re one of  _those_  girls huh?”

            “One of what girls?”

            “The ones who hate football.”

            “I don’t hate it. I’m just…indifferent to it. Also I do not participate in sports that involve sweat…or effort.” Tom rolled his eyes.

            “We’ll see.” Laura shook her head at him.

            “You couldn’t get me on that field if you paid me beer boy.” Tom smirked and went to open his mouth and reply but they were interrupted

            “OI! Flirt on your own time Lavers! Its practice time! Tell your girlfriend to bug off!” A man in shorts that were way too small yelled from across the field on the bleachers. Laura giggled and blushed at the same time. Tom smiled sheepishly.

            “Sorry coach! Be right over” then to Laura, “Sorry, but coach might put his foot up my arse if I don’t get down there. Talk tomorrow?” Laura nodded and shooed him off. He gave her a quick wave and ran down the small incline towards the changing rooms. Laura turned away back towards the library and tried to ignore the all too familiar feeling of those ice blue eyes that were boring into her back.

 

            Niall watched as Laura turned around and began to walk towards the library. He didn’t miss the stupid grin on her face as she did so. Was she actually attracted to Tom? Tom, the beer guy? The guy who maybe had played on the field five times in his entire school career? Him? Niall shook himself, why would he care? Laura was just a girl who was living with him. She hated him. And he couldn’t get involved.

            “Jealous mate?” Louis called out as he ran by him, turning around so Niall could see the joy on the other boy’s face. Niall smirked and shook his head running to catch up with the older boy.

            “Course not. Niall Horan is a lone wolf with many a companion.” Louis snorted.

            “Whatever you say mate.” Niall shrugged the boy off and ran ahead of him. Soon enough all the players were present on the field and coach called them to order. Coach Aarons was and interesting character. He was an ex Olympiad who looked nothing like an Olympiad and was definitely not the type of person who should be wearing short, tight, gym shorts. Yet there he was with his gut bulging and his shorts a vibrant red, making his normal beginning of the school year lecture.

            “Kemp and Mcawley, man the goals!” Coach ordered. “Horan and Tomlinson pick teams!”

            “Shirts and Skins coach?” Louis joked. Coach shot Louis a glare and walked off the field to assume his spot on the sideline. “That a no then?” Louis called after him. Liam slapped him lightly on the head before going to stand in line with the other players on the team. Louis and Niall took turns picking different boys to play for their teams. Louis picked Tom, shooting a smirk over at Niall. And maybe to get him back Niall picked Stan, Louis’s right hand man on the field.

            So they began their practice match. It was a pretty even match what with the dream team being spilt up and some newer teammates who showed some promise. It was tied 1-1 when Coach gave them the two-minute warning. Niall smiled as he watched Andrew Mumber kick the ball down towards Louis’ goal. Suddenly Liam kicked the ball away and began running. Niall cursed mentally, he knew he should have gone for Liam. He began running to catch Liam as soon as he entered Niall’s domain, but Liam knew him to well so he passed the ball to another teammate. Niall had to hold back a laugh when he saw who was on the receiving end of the pass. Tom Lavers. The boy wouldn’t stand a chance; especially not with the look Stan was giving him. But Tom took off kicking the ball down the field. Niall followed half-heartedly figuring Stan had it covered. But Stan went for the ball and Tom kicked it to Stephen Falk, it was quite a good pass too. Niall swore Tom had been shit at passing. Stephen was closer to the goal now and Niall was putting some effort in to his run. He was close he could get the ball back and at least make the game end in a tie. He couldn’t lose, Louis wouldn’t let him forget it. Falk saw him coming and passed it again, back to Tom. Tom was within scoring range and all Niall’s players were too far away. Tom took a shot…and made it.

The whistle blew and Louis’ team burst into cheers. They had won. Coach was complementing  _Tom_  on his improvement and his goal. Niall was in disbelief, what the hell happened? Liam and Louis ran over to them big smiles on their faces.

“You know what a loss means?” Louis sing-songed

“I shove a football up your arse?” Niall snapped.

“Is the lone wolf mad because Tommy got a goal?” Louis mocked in a baby voice Niall rolled his eyes. He wasn’t  _mad_ , he was just shocked. “Oh come on Ni, lighten up. You’ve lost before.” Louis threw a sweaty arm around him. And Liam joined on his other side.

“I’m not mad.” Niall protested.

“You kind of are mate.” Liam said ruffling his hair as the three boys walked towards the locker rooms. “You’ve got that little scowl on of yours that shows up when you’re mad.” Liam poked the corner of his mouth to prove a point.

“Oh shut it!” Niall shrugged out from under their arms. Louis and Liam were both still smiling like idiots. Niall shook his head at the both of them and went of to his locker to go and get his stuff. He showered quickly wanting to get home and drop off Laura so he could get to the party faster. As he headed back to his locker with his towel tied around his waist Tom passed him. Niall considered saying something but decided against it. He had just finished pulling his jeans on when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, expecting Louis, but found Tom standing there instead.

“Good game today.” He said. Niall nodded, suspicious.

“Yeah…no offense, but what the hell happened Lavers? Last time I checked you couldn’t pass to save your life let alone score a goal.” Tom laughed at Niall’s barely passable dig at him.

“There were a lot of kids in Ghana who liked to play. They taught me a few tricks.”

“Ghana?”

“Yeah I went there this summer. I built houses and helped with vaccinations. It was a really good experience. Plus University people love that shit.” Niall smiled weakly and nodded. Tom patted him on the back and went to walk away, waving goodbye. Niall gave a weak wave in reply and went to turn back to getting dressed.

“Hey, last thing I promise,” Tom was back. Niall fought his growing urge to sock this do-gooder, goody two shoes right in the face and turned his attention back towards him. “is erm…you and um Laura aren’t erm a thing right?” Niall nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Tom’s face broke out in a huge smile. “Okay, cool. Thanks mate see you around.” He ran off without another word.

Niall turned back around and finally slid his shirt on. He wasn’t jealous. He didn’t want to slam Tom up against a wall and tell him Laura was off limits, because she wasn’t. He was indifferent. Laura was nothing. It wasn’t a thing. Niall definitely didn’t care. He didn’t want to know what book she was reading or what music she had on her iPod. He hadn’t wondered what would have happened if he’d pressed his lips against hers in the hallway on Monday. He had no desire to learn everything and anything he could about her. He just didn’t care. As he finished running gel through his hair, that’s what he kept saying, but deep down he knew he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey guys Alyssa here. So sorry this took ages and ages and you should probably kill me, but yay update. Things have been super hectic with college and everything and urgh yeah but I'm writing right now so hopefully I'll get another update on soon. Hope you liked the chapter. Tom and Laura? Do you ship it?


End file.
